49 days
by Alenta93
Summary: "Maaf mengganggu Anda di malam hari. Saya ingin mengabarkan berita buruk-" / "Saya juga sudah menghubungi Tuan Muda Ryouta tapi-" "Kise pingsan. Aku- aku juga berada disana saat itu. Maaf." / Farewell: Akashi meninggalkan pesan untuk teman-temannya / Revisit: sedikit cerita tentang kehidupan mereka selanjutnya / contents of 2 chapters, chap 3.5 n sequel :D
1. Chapter 1 - ore

[FanFic] **-** **49**** d****a****ys**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

49 days © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 2138 words

**Pairing[s] :** AkashiXKise | Aomine/Kise | slight AkaKuro

**Genre[s] : **romance | mistery | hurt/comfort

**Warning[s] :** MxM relationships, complex situation

**Summary :**

"Orang yang Aominecchi suka bukan aku, kan? Karena aku pasti akan merasa bersalah." / "Bersalah kenapa?" / "Karena― karena aku menyukai Akashicchi." / Aomine tahu ia adalah orang terbodoh sedunia. Ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang disukainya, namun apa yang ia lakukan? Ia malah menyakiti _partner _terbaiknya!

**.**

**Comments :**

Hai, another 20-12-2013, christmas, new year n valentine's story :D FanFic kali ini nggak bakal jadi multichap panjang soalnya saya ada tanggungan 2 multichap yang masih on going orz takutnya ntar malah nggak kelar" hhehe

Jadi buat 49 days bakal kebagi dalam **3 chapter**: ore (me), aitsura (them) dan omae (you) .. Bisa dibilang masing" chapternya ini semacam prologue, main story n epilogue .. XD

**Clue :** lihat tanggal atau keterangan waktu untuk kejelasan plot, biar kalian bisa tahu kronologi *bah*maksudku* runtutan dari cerita ini seperti apa :D

Hai, please read n enjoy~ :D

**.**

**.**

**-****49**** d****a****ys-**

.

.

Chapter one**-**ore [me]

.

.

[12月16日]

"Aominecchi,"

"Hmm?"

"Apa ada orang yang Aominecchi suka?"

Aku sontak menolehkan kepalaku usai mendengar kalimat itu berakhir. Aku menatap pemuda pirang yang duduk dengan memeluk lutut di sebelahku. _Glup_. Tiba-tiba saja aku tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk menelan ludah. "Ke-kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakannya, Kise?!"

Kise Ryouta―si model cengeng itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sementara pandangannya menyapu lapangan _indoor_ sekolah kami―Teikou _Junior High_. Sejenak, Aku mendapati manik madunya berbinar. "Apa ada orang yang Aominecchi suka?" Kise mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Jantungku berdetak di atas normal―bahkan melebihi saat aku menyelesaikan latihan harian kami. Inilah hal yang paling tak kusuka: ditanya langsung seperti ini, sontak membuatku menarik pandangan darinya. Aku yang berselonjor kembali memainkan bola di tanganku, memutar-mutarnya di atas jari telunjukku.

_Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya?_

"_Inai'ssu ka?_ (Tidak ada'_ssu_?)"

"_Iru._ (Ada.)" Jawabku begitu saja saat ia bertanya memastikan. _Bodoh! Kapan kau bisa tumbuh menjadi anak pintar, Daiki?_ Aku mememat kedua sisi bola di tanganku. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang dengan mudahnya menjawab setelah dipancing oleh orang bodoh seperti Kise. _Huh, membuatku semakin terlihat bodoh saja!_

"Orang yang Aominecchi suka bukan aku, kan?"

DEG

Ia terkekeh kecil, menatapku dengan kepala yang ditumpukan di atas kedua lututnya yang tertekuk sebelum kembali menyapukan pandangan ke tengah lapangan. "Karena aku pasti akan merasa bersalah."

_Kenapa―_ Aku menepuk bahunya saat binar manik madu itu meredup. "Bersalah kenapa?"

"Karena―" Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, "Karena aku menyukai Akashicchi."

Tanpa sadar aku menarik tanganku yang semula menepuk bahunya. Aku menggenggam udara kosong. Nafasku semakin tercekat kala aku mendapati Kise―yang ternyata tengah―menatap lurus sosok di seberang lapangan. Sosok pemuda mungil bersurai merah. Akashi Seijuurou―Kapten kami.

Aku mendengus. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sementara aku tak ingin mengganggunya yang tengah menatap sosok yang disukainya. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan selain tertawa getir. Aku bahkan kalah dari si bodoh ini. Si bodoh yang menghancurkan perasaanku tanpa disadarinya. Dia tanpa sengaja membuatku bungkam. Tak membiarkanku untuk sekedar mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Ya, aku menyukainya. Aku―Aomine Daiki, menyukai seorang Kise Ryouta. Itulah yang kurasakan selama ini. Namun, perasaan ini harus kutahan― bahkan sebelum aku sempat mengutarakannya, saat perasaan ini baru berkembang. Harus kutekan dan kukurung jauh dalam jeruji besi hingga tak mampu untuk meluap.

"Kalau―" Aku membuka mulutku. _Sebenarnya apa yang akan kutanyakan?_ "Kalau ada orang yang menyukaimu, tapi dia bukan Akashi, bagaimana?" Pertanyaan yang terdengar bodoh memang. Bagaimana tidak? Hey, aku sedang menanyakan nasibku pada orang yang kusuka.

"Hnngg?" Kise menoleh padaku―masih dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya. "Tentu saja aku tak bisa melarangnya. Tapi―" Manik madu itu beralih menatap lantai. "Tapi aku akan mengucapkan beribu maaf padanya karena―" Tangannya terkepal dan meninju-ninju sepatu _keds_nya pelan. "Karena aku―"

"Karena kau tak bisa membalas perasaan sukanya." Aku memotong kalimatnya dan melanjutkan. Membantunya menjawab, membantu meringankan beban di bahunya yang malah menambah beban pada bahuku. Tanpa sadar aku menahan nafas menunggu jawabannya tadi. Huh? Untuk apa? Padahal aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi aku menunggu kemungkinan akan sebuah kesempatan. _Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa yang kau tunggu, Daiki?_ "Bodoh." Gumamku.

Memejamkan mata sejenak, menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan, aku mengarahkan pandanganku menatapnya. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Kise?" Aku mengerling padanya. "Kau tahu, semua takkan berguna kalau kau mengatakannya padaku."

"Tapi―"

"Katakanlah." Aku membalas tatapan manik madunya sekalipun hatiku bergemuruh menolaknya. Aku tak sanggup menatapnya. "Kau tak boleh takut mengatakannya. Jawabannya tidaklah penting―bukan, jawabannya tentu saja penting." Aku menggaruk belakang kepala, sejauh ini aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan. Mulutku seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya. "Kau harus berani dulu. Setelah mengatakannya, kau akan merasa puas―kurasa. Setidaknya kau lega. Kau akan bersyukur jika ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jika tidak―" Aku menghela nafas. Aku tidak tahu, aku belum pernah melakukannya. "Jika tidak, mungkin akan terasa sakit, tapi― Yah, kau harus siap dengan apapun jawabannya. Itu kuncinya." Katakanlah aku menyemangatinya atau mungkin menasehati, namun sebenarnya itu adalah nasihat yang tepat untukku sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Aominecchi~" Samar, aku mendengar gumamannya. Dan dari sudut mataku, aku menangkap sebuah senyuman tergurat manis di wajahnya.

_Pecundang!_ Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Aku menyuruh Kise untuk tidak takut menyatakan perasaannya, tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku malah melakukan sebaliknya: aku_―_lari.

Aku hanya tidak ingin senyum dan binar di manik madu itu sirna jika aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku mengikuti tatapan manik madu itu. Dua sosok mungil dengan surai merah dan _blue aqua_ tampak tengah berbincang di seberang lapangan.

"_Ne, _Aominecchi," Kise tersenyum memandangku. "Tidakkah kau berpikir Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi itu mirip?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku sebelum kembali melempar pandangan ke seberang lapangan. _Apa-apaan pertanyaan si bodoh ini?_ "Bodoh. Tapi mereka bahkan tidak ada hubungan darah, Kise."

"Tapi Aominecchi setuju denganku kalau mereka mirip kan?"

"Tidak."

"Aominecchi~"

"Sifat mereka jauh berbeda, Kise."

"Aominecchi, kenapa kau tak pernah satu pemikiran denganku'_ssu_?"

Aku berdecak saat sikapnya yang seperti ini kambuh. Tapi setidaknya, aku tak lagi melihat tatapan sendu saat ia mengatakan akan mengucapkan beribu maaf pada orang yang menyukainya karena ia tak dapat membalasnya.

.

***55***

.

[12月20日]

Aku tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas hendak menuju _gym_, namun langkahku terhenti saat mendapati sosok bersurai _blue aqua_―_partner_ terbaikku itu tengah terpaku di depan pintu ruang kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Aku menelengkan kepala sejenak sebelum melangkah mendekatinya. "Tetsu!"

"..."

Aku menautkan alis saat Kuroko Tetsuya tak menghiraukan panggilanku. Aku menatap punggung kecil yang berjarak tak lebih dari lima langkah di depanku ini bergetar samar. Kuputuskan untuk melangkah mendekat. Khawatir. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. "Tets―" Melihat sebelah tangan Tetsu yang menggenggam erat _handle_ pintu geser itu, juga manik _saffir_nya yang memandang jauh ke depan membuatku menyeret pandangan mengikuti tatapannya. Dan dapat kulihat dari celah pintu itu― Sesuatu yang membuatku tercekat hingga dadaku terasa sesak.

Akashi Seijuurou tengah berciuman dengan Kise Ryouta.

Menggigit bibir bawah, aku menangkupkan telapak tanganku menutup kedua mata Tetsu. Menghilangkan pemandangan yang kutahu menyakitinya―juga menyakitiku. Tubuhnya menegang sesaat, namun tak berusaha menampik tanganku. Aku membungkuk, merengkuhnya dari belakang, menumpukan daguku di atas surai _blue aqua_nya. Tanganku yang lain terulur menggenggam sebelah tangannya yang meremat _handle_ pintu itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Tetsu." Ujarku kemudian menuntunnya melangkah. Membawanya menjauh dari kelas itu.

Kami duduk di bangku taman yang melingkari sebuah pohon tanpa dahan. Aku membiarkan Tetsu yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong seperti saat aku menemukannya. Aku yakin dia begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan itu. _Vanilla milkshake_ yang kubelikan untuknya pun dianggurkan hingga esnya meleleh. Aku tak menyangka Tetsu terpuruk seperti ini. Ya, posisi kami saat ini sama. Kami sama-sama melihat orang yang kami sukai berciuman dengan orang lain.

Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang Tetsu suka tengah berciuman dengan orang yang kusuka, Kise Ryouta. Bayangkan seperti apa kekalutan yang kami alami.

.

***55***

.

[12月28日]

Ekspresi itu masih terlihat jelas dalam ingatanku. Aku meremas jaket hitamku di dalam loker sebelum menariknya keluar dan mengenakannya cepat. Menarik tas selempang di samping kaki, aku kemudian melangkah keluar ruang ganti. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Senyum cerah itu pudar, binar manik madunya pun berubah kosong. Aku tahu, sudah tiga hari berlalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?

Aku memandang langit kelabu sejenak sebelum memalingkan pandangan dan mendapati sosok itu tengah berjalan di koridor yang menghubungkan _gym_ dengan ruang kelas. Sontak kaki membawaku melangkah cepat menghampirinya. "Tetsu!"

Pemuda mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehku. "Aomine-_kun?_ _Domo_. (Halo.)" Sapanya dengan wajah datar―seperti biasa, namun kali ini dengan manik _saffir_ yang setengah kosong.

Sejenak aku mengalihkan pandangan menyusuri lantai yang kupijak. Aku tidak tahu apa ini benar atau tidak, tapi aku harus mencobanya. Lebih baik mencoba daripada berdiam diri melihat orang yang kau sukai seperti mayat hidup seperti itu, kan?

Menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, aku membuka mulutku. "_Tetsudatte moratte dekiru no kana, _Tetsu? (Tetsu, apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?)"

Pertanyaanku berhasil membuatnya kembali fokus. Manik _saffir_ itu menatapku dengan tanda tanya. Tetsu menelengkan kepala, "_Nan desuka?_ (Soal apa?)"

Aku kemudian mengatakan permintaanku padanya.

Dan detik pertama yang kudapati usai aku mengatakannya adalah, manik _saffir_ itu terbelalak sempurna. Bibirnya bergetar menyuarakan isi hatinya, "_Fuzakeru na!_ (Jangan bercanda!)"

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Manik mataku tak lepas memandangnya yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, sementara bibirnya terkatup rapat. Satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan: aku telah membuat Tetsu marah. Tapi tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain ini.

Menunduk dan memejamkan mata sesaat, kedua tanganku terulur meraih bahunya. "Kumohon, Tetsu. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Mata bulatnya tak menghindari tatapanku. Ia membalas tatapanku dan menggeleng tegas.

"Tetsu."

Kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sementara kedua tangannya semakin terkepal erat hingga bukubukunya memutih. "Kau egois, Aomine-_kun_!"

Kalimat itu membuatku menurunkan tanganku dari bahunya. _Aku tahu. Aku sangatlah egois memang. Dilihat darimanapun aku mementingkan diriku sendiri. _"Aku tahu, Tetsu. Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi aku mohon padamu."

Aku kembali tercekat kala sebulir air mata jatuh, membuat gurat tipis pada pipi Tetsu yang nyaris pucat itu. Dadaku terasa sesak. _Apa yang kau lakukan, Daiki?_

"Kau―" Giginya bergemeletuk menahan marah. Nafasnya terdengar berat seiring dengan tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku, Aomine-_kun_!" Tetsu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya memegang kedua sisi kepalanya, meremat helaian _blue aqua_nya. "Kau hanya memikirkan semua untuk kebaikan Kise-_kun_! Tapi bagaimana denganku? Apa kau memikirkan perasaanku?!" Tangan gemetarnya kemudian turun mencengkeram dadanya.

_Bodoh!_ _Apa yang sudah kulakukan?! _Aku mengumpat yang kutelan bulat-bulat. "Tetsu, maaf~" Aku mengulurkan tanganku hendak merengkuh dan menenangkannya namun Tetsu melangkah mundur. Hatiku mencelos. _Aku telah menyakitinya._

Sejenak Tetsu mengusap lelehan air matanya kasar. "Aku tak menyangka, Aomine-_kun_―" Suaranya serak. "Kukira aku sahabatmu, tapi kenapa kau merelakanku semudah itu demi orang yang kau suka?!"

Sepasang manik _saffir_ itu memandangku nyalang, sukses membuat dadaku semakin sesak. Dan kalimat-kalimat yang Tetsu ucapkan setelahnya menghujam jantungku. _Aku― tak seharusnya melakukan ini. Aku tak seharusnya meminta ini_.

"Kau bahkan tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! Apa kau tahu?" Nada tingginya melunak namun masih diiringi dengan isakan. "Tidak hanya Kise-_kun_, tapi kau, semuanya, juga aku― kita semua hancur, Aomine-_kun_!"

Setelahnya, Tetsu berbalik, melangkah cepat memamerkan punggung mungilnya yang bergetar itu dan semakin menjauh. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. _Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Daiki? Kau melukainya!_ Aku memejamkan mata erat.

"_Aku tak menyangka, Aomine-kun― Kukira aku sahabatmu, tapi kenapa kau merelakanku semudah itu demi orang yang kau suka?!"_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalaku, wajah Tetsu saat mengucapkannya terpampang jelas disana._ Partner terbaik kau bilang? Huh! Kau bahkan tak pantas berpasangan dengannya di lapangan. Apa yang kau tahu tentangnya, Daiki? Yang ada dalam otakmu hanya Kise, Kise, Kise, dan Kise Ryouta._

"Arghh!" Aku menggeram dan menendang udara kosong, kesal. Aku bahkan tak mampu meraih lengannya sebelum Tetsu pergi. "Bodoh!"

Aku kemudian kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor di bawah langit yang mulai gelap dengan semburat jingga yang hangat―namun rasa hangat itu sama sekali tak sampai padaku. Aku menggigit bibirku keras, mengumpat beribu sumpah serapah, merutuki diriku yang begitu bodohnya.

_Aku bukannya tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, Tetsu. Aku tahu. Kau mungkin lebih hancur dariku, tapi― aku hancur melihat Kise seperti ini. Aku tahu aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik. Maafkan aku, Tetsu. Maafkan aku yang telah meminta sesuatu yang jelas akan menyakitimu lebih dalam._

.

***55***

.

[12月31日]

"Aomine-_kun_,"

Aku tengah meneguk air mineral di ruang ganti usai latihan saat Tetsu yang telah berseragam rapi dengan balutan mantel hitamnya masuk kemudian berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aomine-_kun_ menyimpan ponselnya kan? Bisa Aomine-_kun_ berikan padaku?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "_Nani ga?_ (Apa?)"

"_Yarimasu._ (Aku akan melakukannya.)" Jawabnya singkat.

Mataku membulat tak lepas memandangnya yang menatapku dalam. "Tetsu?" Tanyaku khawatir. Sepertinya aku tahu arah pembicaraan ini. _Tunggu! Tetsu, kau tidak berniat―_

"Aku akan melakukan seperti permintaan Aomine-_kun_ padaku tempo hari." Ujarnya tanpa ekspresi―datar seperti biasanya.

Aku tertawa getir sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak, Tetsu. Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Kau sudah menolaknya kan? Lupakanlah." Ujarku menepuk bahunya.

"Bisa Aomine-_kun_ berikan ponsel itu padaku?"

"Tetsu! Kau hanya akan―"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan melakukannya bukan, Aomine-_kun_?" Manik _saffir_ itu menatapku dalam, seolah tak membiarkanku menolak perkataannya. "Kalau Aomine-_kun_ tak mau memberikannya, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri."

Aku menatapnya, tak ada keraguan dalam manik _saffir_ itu. Tak mendapatkan jawaban karena aku hanya berdiri mematung, Tetsu kemudian berjongkok, meraih dan membuka tasku untuk mencari ponsel itu. Setelah menemukannya, ia kembali berdiri. Tetsu kemudian membungkuk dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_." padaku sebelum melangkah pergi.

"Hanya untuk empat puluh sembilan hari." Ujarnya lirih dan terus melangkah, tanpa menoleh.

Aku mengepalkan tangan erat sebelum melemparkannya pada jajaran loker di sampingku saat punggungnya menghilang di balik pintu. Suara keras itu terdengar mengisi kekosongan saat tinjuku beradu dengan lempengan besi pintu loker itu. _Dou iu koto da?_ (Apa maksudnya?)

"_Mukatsuku!_" Aku mengumpat kesal. Inilah akhir dari kebodohan yang telah kulakukan. Aku mengucapkan permintaanku tanpa pikir panjang, bahkan tanpa memikirkan perasaanya. Sekarang, Tetsu akan semakin jauh menumpuk rasa sakitnya itu sendirian―dengan beban tambahan atas permintaanku. _Bodoh!_ "_Ore no sei da!_ (Ini salahku!)_ Chikuso!_"

_Duk_

Dahiku berbenturan dengan pintu loker. Memejamkan mata erat, aku tak henti memukul loker tak bersalah itu. "Sial!"

.

.

Chapter one**-**ore**-**End

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Silahkan menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi *plaaakk* XDD

Yep, sampai disini dulu .. chapter aitsura akan di post satu minggu lagi hhoho benernya udah selesai sih, cuma emang sengaja kusesuaiin biar last chapter yang omae di post pas valentine :D

*bows* please, bear with it ne~ *wink*

Sankyuu udah mampir n nyempetin baca~ :*

Btw otanome, Kuroko Tetsuya o/ Happy 3101 day :D


	2. Chapter 2 - aitsura part 1

[FanFic] **-** **49**** d****a****ys**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

49 days © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 3650 words [this part]

**Pairing[s] :** AkashiXKise | Aomine/Kise | slight AkaKuro

**Genre[s] : **romance | fluff | mistery

**Warning[s] :** MxM relationships, complex situation

**Summary :**

"_Kau tahu, semua takkan berguna kalau kau mengatakannya padaku."_ / Kise Ryouta akan mencoba keberuntungannya. Ia akan mengatakannya, apapun jawaban yang akan diterimanya. / "Kalau bukan aku yang mengambilnya sendiri, tidak akan ada artinya'_ssu_." / "Maaf Aominecchi~ aku sedang tidak ingin bermain. Aku sedang mencari Akashicchi, apa kalian ada yang tahu?"

**.**

**Comments :**

Chapter 2 ini bakal panjaaaaaanng banget, jadi akhirnya―dengan berat hati―kubagi jadi **2 part**, cz takutnya kalian ntar bosen *bletakh* XD saa~ here will full of AkaKise but there was slight AoKise n AkaKuro .. :D happy reading :D

**Clue :** masih sperti kemaren, liat tanggal buat kejelasan plot :D

**.**

**.**

**-****49**** d****a****ys-**

.

.

Chapter two**-**aitsura [them]

.

.

[12月16日]

Kise Ryouta memilih tiduran di _sofa_ ruang tengah rumahnya saat tak menemukan acara televisi yang menarik perhatiannya. Menarik kedua lengan dan menyelipkannya di belakang kepala sebagai bantalan, pemuda pirang itu menyapukan manik emasnya pada langit-langit putih yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Menganggurkan televisi yang tak lelah mengoceh di sudut ruangan, Kise melayangkan pikirannya pada siang tadi saat ia berbincang dengan Aomine Daiki―sosok yang menarik minatnya untuk mencoba bergabung dengan tim basket Teikou _Junior High_―sekolahnya. Kalimat-kalimat pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu kembali terputar dalam otaknya seperti piringan hitam yang tengah mengalunkan sebuah lagu.

_"Kau tahu, semua takkan berguna kalau kau mengatakannya padaku."_

Kise menghembuskan nafas. Ia tahu, tak akan berguna jika ia tidak mengatakan perasaannya pada orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi― ia takut. Ia terlalu takut saat menghadapi jawabannya nanti. Apa yang akan Akashi Seijuurou lakukan usai ia menyatakan perasaannya? Ya, Kise Ryouta menyukai Akashi Seijuurou―Kapten tim basketnya. Beberapa bayangan pun menghampiri otaknya.

Ia membayangkan pemuda mungil itu akan mendengus dan menatapnya seolah ia orang terkonyol di dunia, sebelum berkata, _"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ryouta? Jangan bercanda."_ Kise menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin mendapatkan tatapan merendahkan itu dari manik _crimson_ sang kapten.

Pikirannya yang lain kemudian kembali menyapa. Kini ia membayangkan Akashi Seijuurou menatapnya tajam, bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "_Suki'ssu, Akashic―_" Kemudian di lanjutkan dengan, "_Huh? Kau berniat merendahkanku? Kau tidak mengira aku tidak normal bukan, Ryouta?!_" dengan nada sarkatis. Kise menggeleng cepat, ia menarik tangan yang semula menjadi bantalan kepalanya kini menutupi wajahnya setelah meraih bantal _sofa_ di dekatnya. _Tidak!_ Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kise Ryouta merinding.

Mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan memiringkan badan, Kise memandang jauh televisi layar datar di sudut ruangan, ia mendekap bantal itu erat. Kemudian kalimat demi kalimat dari pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu kembali mengambang dalam kepalanya.

"_Katakanlah. Kau tak boleh takut mengatakannya. Jawabannya tidaklah penting―bukan, jawabannya tentu saja penting."_

"_Kau harus berani dulu. Setelah mengatakannya, kau akan merasa puas―kurasa. Setidaknya kau lega. Kau akan bersyukur jika ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jika tidak―"_

"_Jika tidak, mungkin akan terasa sakit, tapi― Yah, kau harus siap dengan apapun jawabannya. Itu kuncinya."_

Pemuda pirang itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembusakannya perlahan. Apa ia sudah siap menerima jawaban dari Akashi Seijuurou? Kise memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan sepasang manik emasnya sesaat. Ia meringkuk dan membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dalam dekapannya. Pikiran-pikirannya masih berputar. Hingga dalam sekali sentakan ia menarik tubuhnya duduk dan membuka matanya. Bantal dalam dekapannya dibiarkan jatuh di atas karpet berwarna _maroon_ itu begitu saja.

Baiklah, Kise Ryouta akan mencoba keberuntungannya. Ia menggenggam tangannya, ia telah memberanikan diri membuat sebuah keputusan: ia akan mengatakannya, apapun jawaban yang akan diterimanya.

.

***55***

.

[12月20日]

To : Akashicchi

Subject : Otanome! X3

Akashicchi~ tanjoubi omedetou'ssu! *o*/ subete no negau o kanau you ni :3

Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasihku selama ini. :* Juugyo no ato, socchi mukae ni iku! Mattete~ :D

(Akashicchi~ selamat ulang tahun'_ssu_! *o*/ berharap apa yang kau inginkan tercapai :3

Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan kesana menjemputmu! Tunggu ya~ :D)

Terkikik kecil, Kise membaca ulang _e-mail_ yang baru saja dikirimnya pada kekasihnya yang berulang tahun hari ini. Ya, setelah memutar-mutar pikirannya beberapa hari yang lalu, Kise akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sang kapten keesokan harinya.

Mereka tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan kala itu. Langit berangsur gelap, matahari telah menyembunyikan dirinya, semua anggota _first string_ telah beranjak pulang sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua di lapangan _indoor_ usai latihan harian. Dan saat jantungnya melompat-lompat, serta tangannya yang basah akan keringat dingin, sementara nafasnya tertahan menunggu jawaban, Kise memejamkan matanya rapat.

"_Kise, kenapa memejamkan mata erat seperti itu?"_

Mendengarnya, sontak Kise membuka matanya dan ia mendapati wajah sang kapten yang mendongak dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang hampir bersentuhan. Nafas Kise semakin tercekat di tenggorokan. Kini ia kesulitan menelan ludah. Saat Akashi bergerak mendekat dengan berjinjit, Kise kembali membungkus manik emasnya. Dadanya berdebar kencang, jantungnya semakin melompat-lompat sampai-sampai ia takut Akashi mampu mendengarnya―

_Fuuh~_

―dan sebuah tiupan menyapa wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah. Kise mengepalkan tangannya. _Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Akashi mempermainkannya?_ Merasa kesal, Kise kemudian membuka matanya dan yang ia dapatkan adalah kaus lengan panjangnya yang ditarik hingga membuatnya sedikit membungkuk. Sepasang manik _crimson_ itu memandangnya lurus dan sebuah kecupan lembut menyapa bibirnya.

Akashi Seijuurou―menciumnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berani mengatakannya, Kise." Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah tampan Akashi. "_Saa, kore kara tsukiaouka?_ (_Then from now on, wanna going out with me?_)"

Manik emas pemuda tinggi itu melebar saat mendengar ajakan orang yang disukainya. Kise mencerna kata demi kata yang Akashi ucapkan, berharap pendengarannya tak salah tangkap, sebelum menjawab, "_Hai!_" kemudian hendak menghambur memeluk pemuda mungil itu dengan teriakan, "_Daisuki'ssu yo, Akashicchi!_ (Aku sangat menyukaimu'_ssu_, Akashicchi!)" sebelum Akashi memukul telak kepalanya.

Kise tak berhenti tersenyum mengingat saat itu, sebelum ponselnya bergetar pelan, menariknya pada realita. "Ah!" Menggeserkan ibu jari di atas layar sentuh ponsel hitamnya, manik emas itu kembali berbinar.

From : Akashicchi

Subject : Re: Otanome! X3

Terima kasih, Kise.

Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu, tapi karena kau memintanya, aku akan menunggumu.

PS: kau tidak lupa untuk memberiku kado bukan? *grin*

"Pfft!" Kise menahan tawanya. Tentu saja ia sudah menyiapkan kado untuk kekasihnya. Bahkan ia menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berkeliling membelinya. Ia kemudian melirik mejanya, sebuah kotak yang tak terlalu besar berwarna _dark blue_ dengan hiasan pita berwarna perak. "_Mattete ne, _Akashicchi." Senyumnya.

.

.

"_Yabai'ssu!_ (Gawat'_ssu!_) Aku lupa kalau aku piket hari ini. Akashicchi pasti sudah menunggu lama." Kise merutuki dirinya sepanjang koridor yang membawa langkahnya kembali ke kelas usai membuang sampah di belakang gedung sekolahnya.

Menarik tas yang teronggok di atas meja bangkunya, Kise segera beralih meninggalkan ruang kelas yang kosong itu. Ia melangkah cepat melewati dua kelas yang sudah sepi untuk menuju kelas paling ujung di koridor ini. Dalam satu gerakan ia meraih pintu dan menggesernya, membuat pemuda mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan _shogi_ di atas mejanya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Akashicchi~ Aku lupa kalau hari ini jadwalku piket'_ssu_~" Kise memasang tampang merengut seraya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

Seolah tak menghiraukan rutukan kekasihnya sementara bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, Akashi mengulurkan tangannya membuat _gesture_ hendak meminta sesuatu.

Kise mengangkat alisnya. "_Nani?_" Tanyanya polos.

"_Purezento._ (Kado.)" Jawab Akashi masih mengarahkan manik _crimson_nya menatap pemuda yang menjulang di samping mejanya.

"Hwaaa!" Kise berteriak sebelum mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Tak lama, ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna _dark blue_. "_Hai, kore._ (Yak, ini.)" Ia tersenyum lebar saat meletakkan kotak itu di atas tangan Akashi yang menengadah.

Akashi mengerutkan dahi.

Seolah mengerti apa maksud Akashi, pemuda pirang itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Buka saja." Ujarnya seraya mengerling.

Perlahan, Akashi kemudian menarik pita perak itu sebelum membuka kotaknya. Manik matanya terlihat terkejut sesaat sebelum pemuda mungil itu dapat menyimpannya kembali. Ia menarik benda itu keluar. Sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam. Tidak terkesan elegan, namun lebih terkesan _sporty_. "Ini―"

"Lihat punyaku, Akashicchi~" Kise mengangkat tangan kirinya yang menampakkan jam tangan yang sama melingkar pada lengan putihnya.

Akashi tertawa kecil. "Kembar?" Tanyanya, dan sebuah anggukan ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban. Tanpa meminta ijin, Akashi kemudian memakainya.

Lama.

Kise sempat menelengkan kepala saat Akashi tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dan masih menatap jam tangan yang melingkar pada lengan kirinya. "Kenapa, Akashicchi?"

Masih memaku pandangan pada jam itu, Akashi mengayunkan tangan kanannya. "Kemari sebentar, Kise."

Melihat tatapan serius dari kekasihnya, Kise pun membungkukkan badannya dengan menumpukan tangan kanan pada sisian meja dan tangan kiri pada sandaran kursi tempat Akashi duduk. "Hng?"

Akashi kemudian menolehkan kepalanya di saat yang tepat. Ia mengulaskan senyum sebelum menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kise. Sebuah ciuman ringan dari orang terkasih di hari ulang tahunnya. Tangan Akashi kemudian beralih mencengkeram kerah kemeja biru muda milik kekasihnya saat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Mereka saling berbagi kecupan tanpa menyadari dua pasang manik berwarna biru itu tanpa sengaja meng-_capture_ kegiatan mereka di balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri mematung dan Aomine Daiki yang tercekat.

.

***55***

.

[12月21日]

Menyapu peluh yang jatuh menuruni lehernya saat _break_ latihan siang itu, Kise melemparkan manik emasnya ke segala penjuru _gym_ dan mendapati dua pemuda mungil yang amat dikenalnya tengah berbincang di dekat _bench_. Kise memutuskan untuk menarik langkahnya dan menghampiri sang kapten yang bersama _phantom sixth man_ Teikou _Junior High_. Mengulaskan senyum, pemuda ramping itu langsung berhambur memeluk pemuda mungil bersurai _blue aqua_ itu dari belakang. "Kurokocchiiiii~~~" Sapanya manja.

Kedua pemuda mungil itu hanya saling melempar pandang sebelum sang kapten berdeham, "Kau tak seharusnya memeluk orang lain di depan kekasihmu, Kise."

Kise memberengut. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memelukmu'_ssu_, tapi Akashicchi tak pernah mau kupeluk." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu sebelum mendengus. "Memeluk Kurokocchi mungkin akan sama dengan memeluk Akashicchi~"

"Beda, Kise-_kun._"

Mendengar sanggahan, Kise menatap Kuroko dari sisi kepala pemuda mungil itu. Dilihatnya manik _saffir_ itu meliriknya datar―seperti biasa. "Sama! Tubuh Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi hampir sama'_ssu_!" Tukasnya keuhkeuh seraya mempererat pelukannya. "Oh ya, aku dan Aominecchi berpikir kalau kalian mirip sekali~" Senyum lebar terpampang menghiasi wajah cantik berpeluh itu. "Padahal kalian tak ada hubungan darah." Kise menatap Akashi dan Kuroko bergantian sebelum terkekeh kecil. "Manis sekali~" Ia kemudian menumpukan dagunya pada puncak kepala Kuroko.

Akashi menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini. "Hmm, mungkin kami memang mirip, tapi kami berbeda. Kami memiliki keahlian masing-masing." Akashi melempar manik _crimson_nya menatap manik _saffir_ Kuroko seolah meminta persetujuan atas ucapannya. "Sudah, Kise, jangan membuat Kuroko semakin merona. Lepaskan dia." Tangan Akashi terulur meraih lengan pucat pemuda _blue aqua_ itu.

"Eh?" Manik emas Kise berbinar. "Kurokocchi? Aku ingin lihat!" Ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan harapan dapat melihat rona merah yang jarang sekali menghiasi wajah datar pemuda itu.

Sementara itu, Kuroko beralih ke sisi Akashi seraya menundukkan kepalanya―menarik hembuskan nafas, berharap rona yang muncul karena kalimat serta tatapan Akashi itu segera menghilang. "Cukup, Kise-_kun_."

"Tidak mau~ Aku suka memeluk Kurokocchii~" Kise kembali merentangkan tangannya. Sebelum kalimat Kuroko selanjutnya―

"Tapi tidak denganku, Kise-_kun_."

―membuatnya urung memeluk pemuda _blue aqua_ itu lagi seraya merajuk, "_Hidooooooiii'ssu_~ (Kejamnyaaaa~)"

.

***55***

.

[12月25日]

Kise tengah melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan menuju taman kota tempatnya bertemu dengan Akashi saat manik emasnya menangkap sebuah mesin berbingkai kaca berisi puluhan boneka di dalam sebuah _game center_. Sontak langkahnya beralih untuk memasuki _game center_ itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan pemuda pirang itu masih setia berada di depan kotak kaca itu. Berulang kali Kise memasukkan koin dan mencoba untuk mengambil salah satunya, tak satupun boneka beruang mungil itu terjerat mesin berbentuk seperti penjapit yang digerakkannya. Beberpa kali ia mendesis kesal hingga sosok tinggi itu menghampirinya.

"Ah Kise!" Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menepuk bahu Kise sebelum mengumbar tawa. "Hhahaha kau tak bisa mengambilnya? Sini, kuambilkan!" Kise belum sempat melontarkan pendapatnya saat pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu mengambil alih permainan. Dengan hanya sekali memasukkan koin, pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok guna mengambil boneka yang berhasil di ambilnya sebelum mengangsurkannya pada Kise yang terbengong. "Untukmu. _Merry Christmas_."

Sesaat Kise hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya sebelum berteriak. "Hwaaaaahh, Aominecchi!" Kise menyambut boneka itu, maniknya berbinar cerah membalas senyum Aomine yang mengacak surai pirangnya. "Aominecchi _sugoi_! (Aominecchi, hebat!) Terima kasih banyak'_ssu_!"

Aomine semakin menarik sudut bibirnya, melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat keceriaan itu. "Aa." Ia mengangguk, membalas ucapan terima kasih pemuda manis di sampingnya. "_Na_ Kise, kau mau yang mana lagi? Biar kuambilkan." Ujarnya antusias―ingin melihat senyuman hangat itu semakin lebar. Manik _dark blue_nyakembali menyusuri puluhan boneka yang bertumpuk di dalam mesin. Namun yang Aomine dapatkan adalah―

"Jangan!"

Sontak Aomine menolehkan kepalanya, menatap lurus Kise yang berdiri di sampingnya tengah memandang tumpukan boneka dalam mesin itu.

"Kalau bukan aku yang mengambilnya sendiri, tidak akan ada artinya'_ssu_."

Jantung Aomine mencelos. Ia tercekat. Ia tahu Kise ingin memberikan boneka yang diambilnya sendiri itu untuk siapa. Melihat kesungguhan dalam diri Kise, Aomine hanya sanggup menahan sesak di dadanya―ia harus menarik mundur perasaannya yang tiba-tiba meluap saat mendapat senyuman cerah itu. Ia mengulaskan senyum getir saat melihat pemuda itu telah mencoba untuk mengambil boneka itu lagi.

Pada akhirnya, Aomine tak tega. Ia pun mengajari Kise trik untuk mengambil boneka itu. Karena Kise merupakan orang yang cepat belajar, ia pun berhasil mendapatkan satu boneka tak lama setelah Aomine mengajarinya―tentu saja dengan beberapa kali menyentaknya dan memukul kepala Kise. Setelahnya, Kise terus mencoba hingga ia mendapatkan boneka yang diinginkannya setelah ia mengambil sepuluh boneka lain yang terjerat.

Mengulaskan senyum lebar dengan membawa kesebelas boneka yang telah diambilnya―serta pemberian dari Aomine dalam dekapan, Kise mengerling pada pemuda tinggi di hadapannya. "Terima kasih banyak, Aominecchi~ hehe"

Aomine hanya mengangguk tanpa bisa menghilangkan senyumnya. Biarlah ia menyimpan kebahagiaan Natal bersama dengan Kise ini untuknya sendiri.

Seolah teringat oleh sesuatu, Kise mengamati keduabelas beruang mungil dalam dekapannya, berniat memilihkan satu untuk Aomine. Mengerutkan dahi sejenak, ia kemudian mengambil boneka beruang mungil dengan baju berwarna _dark blue_ sewarna dengan manik mata dan helaian pemuda yang dikaguminya itu. "Ini untuk Aominecchi'_ssu_~ Tanggalnya bukan tanggal ulang tahun Aominecchi sih, tapi warnanya adalah warna Aominecchi." Kise tersenyum mengangsurkan boneka beruang mungil dengan tulisan "6 _August_" pada baju berwarna _dark blue_nya. "_Merry Christmas,_ Aominecchi. Semoga kebahagiaan senantiasa menyertaimu." Ujarnya.

Aomine terpaku sesaat sebelum terkekeh. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa sudah tidak ada celah yang dapat ia masuki, Aomine bergumam seraya mengamati pemuda pirang di hadapannya, _Natal yang indah_. "Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang. Aku pulang dulu, sampaikan Selamat Natal pada Akashi." Setelah menyambut boneka pemberian Kise serta menepuk bahu pemuda itu, Aomine pun melenggang pergi.

.

.

Senyum di wajah Kise semakin mengembang saat manik matanya menemukan sosok mungil itu, berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca yang beranjak dingin dengan langit kelabu yang membentang luas. Akashi tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman dengan balutan mantel _maroon_ panjang. Duduk seorang diri―menunggunya.

"_Hai, Meri– Kurisumasu_, Akashicchi!*" Kise menyodorkan salah satu dari dua boneka beruang yang disimpannya dari sisi belakang Akashi.

*) Kise mengucapkan _Merry Christmas_ menggunakan pelafalan orang Jepang.

Sedikit terlonjak, Akashi memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati pemuda yang ditunggunya tengah memamerkan senyum cerahnya. Menautkan alis, ia mengambil alih boneka beruang mungil dengan baju berwarna _crimson_―sewarna dengan surai merahnya―yang diangsurkan di depannya. Akashi tersenyum samar seraya memaku pandangan pada tulisan "20 _December_" yang tertera pada baju merah boneka itu. "Terima kasih~" Ujarnya sebelum menunjuk boneka lain dengan topi Santa mengisi sebelah tangan kekasihnya.

Kise berjalan memutar kemudian mengambil duduk mengisi bangku kosong di sisi pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Ah, ini dari Aominecchi." Jawabnya. Mengerti Akashi mengerutkan dahi, Kise menjelaskan, "Ya, tadi aku bertemu Aominecchi di _game center. _Aominecchi yang mengambilkan ini untukku dan mengarahkanku agar bisa mendapatkan yang itu." Kise menunjuk boneka dalam tangan Akashi.

Akashi kemudian mengangguk, mengerti. Senyum tak lepas menghiasi wajah tampannya atas keseriusan kekasihnya untuk mendapatkan boneka dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya―terlebih dipadu dengan warna favoritnya. Kemudian samar-samar, Akashi mendengar suara anak kecil―

"Ibu! Itu kakak yang memberiku boneka ini."

―dan saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati seorang gadis mungil berjalan melewatinya dan menghampiri Kise.

"_Niichan_,* (Kakak,) terima kasih untuk ini~"Gadis itu tersenyum seraya mengangkat boneka beruang dengan topi Santa dalam tangannya.

*) Kakak–panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki.

Akashi kembali mengerutkan dahinya, sementara manik _crimson_nya masih memaku pemuda di sampingnya yang tengah membungkuk dan mengacak surai coklat gadis kecil itu. "Sama-sama," Ujar Kise dengan senyum cerahnya.

"_Ne, Niichan_, boneka mana yang akhirnya kau ambil?"

"Hngg?" Menaikkan alisnya sejenak, Kise kemudian menunjuk Akashi di sebelahnya yang membuat pemuda mungil itu bingung dan memandangnya dengan tatapan, '_apa?_'

Tak lama, gadis itu beralih menghampiri Akashi dan menyuruh Akashi untuk sedikit mendekat. Akashi menurut dan membiarkan gadis kecil itu membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

.

.

"_Ne, _Akashicchi, apa yang gadis kecil itu katakan padamu_'ssu_?" Kise tak dapat menghapus rasa penasarannya saat Akashi tertawa lepas begitu gadis itu usai membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

Akashi yang berjalan beriringan dengan Kise hanya mendongak menatap pemuda tinggi itu. "_Na-i-sho_. (Ra-ha-si-a.)" Ujar Akashi seraya memenggal tiap suku katanya dengan nada jenaka.

"_Mooouuu, _Akashicchi!" Kise memberengut, membuat Akashi semakin mengulaskan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kise." Ucap Akashi kemudian, sementara bisikan gadis itu kembali mengisi kepalanya.

"Niichan_, kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Temanmu ini sudah membuang banyak koin juga mendapat beberapa pukulan dari kakak yang menemaninya saat itu hanya untuk mendapatkan boneka yang kau bawa. Katanya dia sengaja memilihkan yang bertuliskan '_20 December_' untukmu. Padahal dia sudah banyak mendapatkan yang bertopi Santa seperti milikku~"_

.

***55***

.

[12月27日]

Mata pemuda pirang yang semula terpejam itu kini terbuka, menampakkan sepasang manik emas cerahnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan kapasitas cahaya di sekitarnya, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati pemuda bersurai _bavy blue_ itu tidur dalam posisi duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Tak ingin membangunkan pemuda yang dihormatinya, Kise menyeret pandangan menatap langit-langit putih dengan beberapa bintang yang dapat menyala dalam gelap tertempel di atas sana, sebelum kemudian memaku manik emasnya pada kalender yang terpampang pada dinding―yang diyakini adalah dinding―kamarnya.

"_Dua puluh tujuh Desember?"_

Kise mengerutkan dahinya. Otaknya berputar untuk mengorek kegiatan yang terakhir kali dilakukannya hingga ia terbaring di kamarnya. Ingatannya memunculkan kegiatan yang terakhir ia lakukan―pada tanggal dua puluh lima―adalah mengambil boneka dari mesin dengan bantuan Aomine―pemuda yang tengah tidur di samping ranjangnya, kemudian memberikan boneka yang dengan susah payah telah di ambilnya pada Akashi―kekasihnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda mungil itu.

_Kemana?_ Kise menarik sebuah kesimpulan dari ingatannya. Ia kemudian menarik tubuhnya duduk yang tanpa sengaja membangunkan sosok di sampingnya.

Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menguap sebelum mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ah, Kise, kau sudah bangun?"

"_Ne,_ Aominecchi, Akashicchi mana?" Suara serak terdengar saat Kise melontarkan pertanyaannya. Kise mengernyit, sebelah tangannya terulur menyentuh sisi lehernya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Tak menanggapi pertanyaan Kise, Aomine kemudian beranjak dan meraih gelas berisi air putih di atas nakas di samping ranjang, kemudian membantu pemuda pirang itu meneguknya.

.

***55***

.

[12月28日]

Sepanjang latihan harian di _gym_, Kise tak lelah menoleh kesana-kemari. Saat _break_ pun ia beralih ke ruang ganti, melongok ke toilet, dan ke beberapa tempat namun tak menemukan apa yang di carinya. Kise Ryouta tengah mencari keberadaan Akashi Seijuurou―sang kapten sekaligus kekasihnnya yang sama sekali belum terlihat batang hidungnya seharian ini.

"Oy, Kise! Kau tak ingin _one-on-one_ denganku?! Aku belum ingin pulang dan masih ingin bermain." Tawar Aomine begitu melihat Kise yang kembali memasuki _gym_ setelah latihan berakhir.

"Maaf Aominecchi~ aku sedang tidak ingin bermain." Wajah manis Kise tampak lelah, ditambah dengan manik emasnya yang meredup. "Aku sedang mencari Akashicchi, apa kalian ada yang tahu? Akashicchi tidak terlihat sama sekali sejak tadi, aku juga sudah mencarinya kemana-mana."

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan manik emasnya memandang keempat anggota _first string_ yang masih berada di _gym_―padahal latihan telah berakhir sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Masing-masing dari mereka tidak menjawab dan hanya menampakkan wajah seolah mengatakan '_kami tidak tahu_'. Namun― entah kenapa Kise merasa tatapan mereka― aneh?

Kise kemudian menatap mereka satu persatu. Kise menelengkan kepala, Murasakibara Atsushi terlihat tak menghiraukan pertanyaannya dengan tetap menyantap keripik kentangnya, Midorima Shintarou menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum kembali mengurus jemarinya, kemudian Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak bergeming, dan Aomine Daiki yang terlihat mengangkat bahu sebelum kemudian men_dribble_ bola dan membuat _dunk_ sempurna, membuat _gym_ yang semula sunyi menjadi sedikit terasa lebih hidup dengan kegiatannya.

Menghiraukan itu semua, Kise kemudian menarik ponsel dari tasnya di _bench_. Mendengus karena _e-mail_ yang telah ia kirim saat _break_ tadi tak di balas, ia kemudian menelpon sosok yang dicarinya, mencari tahu keberadaan kekasihnya, namun ponsel kekasihnya tidak aktif. Kise berdecak kesal. Ia kemudian mengenakan jaketnya cepat sebelum menarik tasnya dan beranjak pergi. "Semuanya, aku pulang duluan ya~ Sampai besok'_ssu._"

Kise melangkah melewati pintu masuk _gym_ tanpa menyadari semua tatapan mata memandang punggungnya nanar.

.

***55***

.

[12月30日]

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Kise tak menjumpai sosok Akashi Seijuurou. _E-mail_ yang berulang kali dikirimnya pun tak satupun berbalas. Bahkan, ponsel kekasihnya masih tidak aktif membuat Kise frustasi, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghubungi sang kapten. Sementara itu, latihan harian masih terus berjalan seperti biasa. Usai menyelesaikan latihan, Kise memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman Akashi yang berada di Tokyo.

Kise menghela nafas saat _butler_ keluarga Akashi yang tinggal bersama Akashi di Tokyo mengatakan bahwa Tuan Mudanya tidak ada. _Butler _itu juga tak memberitahunya di mana Akashi sekarang berada. Kise masih berdiri di depan pintu _apartment_ sekalipun sang _butler_ telah menutup kembali pintunya setelah Kise menolak _butler_ itu untuk menjamunya. _Apa Akashicchi pulang ke Kyoto? Tapi dia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku―_

"Kise-_kun_?"

Sapaan yang terdengar familiar itu tertangkap pendengaran Kise yang membuat pikiran pemuda pirang itu buyar sebelum menoleh, mengalihkan manik emasnya pada pemuda mungil bersurai _blue aqua_ yang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kurokocchi? Kau mencari Akashicchi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu." Jawab Kuroko datar. "Kise-_kun_ tidak masuk?"

"Oh~ Akashicchi sedang tidak ada, tadi _butler_nya mengatakan itu padaku." Kise mengulaskan senyum, namun manik matanya―sama sekali―tak menyatakan demikian.

Kuroko mencermati wajah cantik Kise. Manik _saffir_nya menangkap rasa kecewa dalam sepasang manik emas itu. Kuroko tentu saja menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini senyum itu perlahan pudar dengan manik emas yang tak lagi berbinar.

"Baiklah, Kurokocchi, kalau nanti kau bertemu dengan Akashicchi, katakan padanya aku mencarinya." Seulas senyum tulus dengan manik emas penuh harapan dapat terlihat dari wajah Kise. "Aku pulang dulu, Kurokocchi~ _Jaa ne_~" Pemuda pirang itu menepuk bahu Kuroko pelan sebelum melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

Sementara itu, banyak pikiran berkelebat dalam pikiran Kuroko yang membuatnya tak kunjung mengetuk pintu di depannya.

.

***55***

.

[12月31日]

Manik emas yang semula redup itu kembali berbinar saat ponselnya berdering dengan sebuah nama yang amat dirindukannya terpampang jelas pada layar ponselnya. "Akashicchi!" Sambarnya begitu menerima panggilan itu tanpa membiarkan orang di seberang sana melontarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

Setelah mendengar pemuda di seberang memanggil namanya, Kise kemudian menyerbu pemuda itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Akashicchi kemana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

.

.

*continue to part 2*

.

.

**A/N :**

Oke, maaf jadinya panjang banget gini *bows deeply*

gimana buat part ini, minna? O: Mind to leave me some comments? :D

Btw yang **part 2** bakal kuposting kalo' nggak **besok** ya **senin**, ii no kai? Hari minggu saya mau melancong ke kota sebelah soalnya XDD *lari dari tanggung jawab*plakkplaaakk* ^^v

ah, mungkin ada yang pengen tau kenapa judul chapternya aitsura (them)? Ntu soalnya kan chapter ore (me) kmaren pke' Aomine's POV, jadi kalo' Aomine yang bilang 'aitsura', tentu maksudnya akan mengarah ke Akashi n Kise .. ;D

.

.

Hai, karena ada sedikit space, aku mau bales review di chap 1 buat yang nggak login hhe :D

** alanh :** hai, sankyuu udah nemuin ni FanFic n mampir baca yak :D soal apa yang ada diantara aomine n kuroko bisa ditebak-tebak di chapter 2 part 1 ini dan part 2 besok XD

.

** shiro yuki :** halo, makasih udah mampir baca n ninggalin review yak :D ya, chapter satu kemaren bisa dibilang sebagai prolognya, jadi masih rada bingungin hhehe *plakk* tapi mungkin di chapter ini udah bisa ditebak-tebak? XD ohya, buat tokoh utamanya Kise, Aomine, Kuroko n Akashi :D

.

** kagamine lizzy :** hhaha bagaimana dengan chap 2 part 1 ini? Sudah puas dengan akakise nya? XDD soal minta bantuannya mungkin bisa ditebak-tebak setelah baca chap ini? Atau tunggu part 2 nya besok hhehe *plakk* btw makasih banyak udah mampir n review yak :D

.

** Guest :** hhaha nyesek kenapa? *malah nanya*ditampar* XDD hai, ini sudah dilanjut .. sankyuu udah nemu n mampir baca yak :D


	3. Chapter 2 - aitsura part 2

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

49 days © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 4514 words [this part]

**Pairing[s] :** AkashiXKise | Aomine/Kise | slight AkaKuro

**Genre[s] : **romance | fluff | mistery | hurt/comfort

**Warning[s] :** MxM relationships, complex situation

**Comments :**

Maaf bgt klo alurnya lompat", moga pelan" kalian paham yak ama plotting nya hhe silahkan **nebak****"** n **gabungin potongan****"**** kegiatan** yang mereka lakuin :D

**Clue : **sama kayak sebelumnya, liat **tanggal/keterangan waktu** buat kronologi kegiatan apa yang para tokoh"nya lakuin. **Sangat** berkaitan tanggalnya di tiap chapter.

Ohya, ilahkan tanya aja klo ada yg bingung~ Hai, please read n enjoy :D

.

**-****49**** d****a****ys-**

.

.

*continued from part 1*

.

[12月31日]

Manik emas yang semula redup itu kembali berbinar saat ponselnya berdering dengan sebuah nama yang amat dirindukannya terpampang jelas pada layar ponselnya. "Akashicchi!" Sambarnya begitu menerima panggilan itu tanpa membiarkan orang di seberang sana melontarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

Setelah mendengar pemuda di seberang memanggil namanya, Kise kemudian menyerbu pemuda itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan. "Akashicchi kemana? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Jeda sesaat. "Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Aku mencarimu!" Kise merajuk, ia mendengus. "Baiklah aku akan ketempatmu. ... Eh? Tidak perlu?" Sebelah alis Kise terangkat tidak mengerti. "Ah hari ini? Iya, _New Year Eve_. ... Apa Akashicchi berniat mengajakku merayakan Tahun Baru bersama?" Manik Kise melebar sebelum ia berteriak. "Tentu saja aku mau!"

.

.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, mereka bertemu di sudut kota Tokyo. Berbalutkan mantel lengkap beserta syal, mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam yang bisa dibilang terlambat, sebelum jalan-jalan dan melihat kembang api saat pergantian tahun nanti.

Untuk agenda pertama, Kise dan Akashi melangkah memasuki sebuah _Kaitenzushi _(_conveyor belt sushi_) dan menghabiskan waktu makan malam disana. Tempatnya tidak terlalu luas dan terletak di pinggir jalan yang mudah ditemukan sehingga cukup ramai meskipun sudah menunjukkan lewat jam makan malam. Mereka mengambil duduk bersebelahan di depan meja yang melingkari semacam _pantry_ tempat para _shushi shokunin_ (ahli sushi) membuat dan meracik _sushi_. Kemudian di depan meja mereka terdapat rel berjalan―yang dibuat lebih tinggi dari meja―yang mengantarkan berbagai macam _sushi_ di atasnya.

Yang menarik perhatian pemuda bersurai pirang itu adalah _makizushi_―_sushi_ gulung panjang, biasa berbalut _nori_ (rumput laut) kemudian di potong. Namun, belum sempat Kise mengambil 1 _kan_ (pasang)_ hosomaki_ (_Sushi_ gulung dengan diameter 3cm) berisi tuna, Akashi lebih dulu menyahut piringnya yang membuat Kise memekik, "Akashicchi!"

Dan seolah tak menyadari kesalahannya, Akashi menoleh dan memberi tatapan '_apa?'_ dengan wajah datar, sebelum terkekeh saat melihat Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akashi pun mengangsurkan 1 _kan hosomaki_ yang diambilnya pada Kise namun ditolak pemuda itu. Akashi masih sibuk membujuk Kise untuk menerima piringnya saat 1 _kan_ _sushi_ yang di tunggu-tunggunya berjalan melewati pemuda pirang itu, "Ah, Kise! Ambil itu." Akashi sontak menunjuk sebuah piring berisi _nigirizushi_* dengan _topping sake_ (ikan salmon) di atasnya.

*) _Sushi_ yang dibentuk dengan tangan. Biasa digunakan _nori_ untuk melekatkan _topping_ di atasnya.

Kise memalingkan pandangan, "Eh? Yang mana, Akashicchi?" Akashi menyebutkan piring yang diinginkannya, namun belum sempat jemari Kise menyentuhnya, piring tersebut telah berpindah tangan pada orang yang mengambil duduk di sebelah kanan Kise. Kise meneriakkan kekecewaannya sebelum beralih menatap pemuda mungil di sebelahnya. "Maaf Akashicchi, aku tak sempat mengambilnya~" Kise kemudian menunduk merasa bersalah karena ia tak tanggap dan segera mengambilnya, namun ekspresi itu berubah dalam sekejap saat pikiran untuk balas mengerjai kekasihnya ini muncul. "Akashicchi," Panggilnya menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. "Akashicchi tunggu satu putaran lagi saja." Ia mengerling sebelum melahap _hosomaki_―yang kini menjadi―miliknya.

Membelalakkan mata sejenak, Akashi hanya dapat mendengus setelahnya. Namun sebuah senyum tipis tak dapat disembunyikan dari wajahnya saat melihat keceriaan Kise seperti biasanya.

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan-jalan melewati pertokoan yang telah tutup semenjak dua jam yang lalu sembari berbincang di temani dengan angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang. Sesaat Kise menyusuri dinding kaca pertokoan yang telah tutup, "Ah, Kurokocchi?" Serunya saat menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya melihat Kise yang menolehkan kepalanya cepat sebelum mengedarkan pandangan menyusuri jalan yang mereka lewati hendak mencari _teammate_nya itu. "Kuroko?"

"Iya, Akashicchi! Aku tadi melihat bayangannya dari kaca." Akashi pun menoleh menatap kaca pertokoan di dekatnya sejenak sebelum mendengar Kise bergumam. "Apa Kurokocchi juga sedang merayakan tahun baru seperti kita?"

Akashi mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Mungkin saja."

Tak lama, Kise mendengus saat manik emasnya tak berhasil menangkap sosok yang dicarinya. Mereka kemudian kembali melangkah beriringan.

Berniat mengisi keheningan sesaat, Kise akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan yang disimpannya semenjak beberapa hari terakhir. "_Ne, _Akashicchi pergi kemana selama empat hari belakangan ini'_ssu_?" Namun kembali berakhir dengan hening.

Pemuda mungil itu tak menjawab. Hingga Kise menebak―apakah sang kapten pulang ke Kyoto?―yang akhirnya mendapat respon sebuah anggukan. Saat Kise kembali bertanya kenapa Akashi tak menghubunginya dan kenapa ponselnya selalu mati, Akashi mengalihkan perhatian dengan menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang kosong dan menyuruh Kise untuk segera menempatinya sebelum orang lain mengambilnya, sementara ia beralih untuk membeli sesuatu.

Akashi kembali dengan dua _cup_ kopi panas dan menyusul Kise yang menunggunya di salah satu bangku taman di pusat kota yang tak disangka akan menjadi _spot_ terbaik untuk mendongakkan kepala saat kembang api mulai meluncur dari atas gedung dan menebarkan warna-warni indah menghiasi langit malam.

"Waaaaahh~ indah sekali'_ssu_!" Teriak Kise kagum dengan manik emas yang berbinar cerah menatap langit malam yang terbentang luas dengan serpihan warna-warni yang indah.

Akashi mengangguk, masih mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku tak menyangka kita mendapatkan _spot_ yang bagus disini, Kise." Mengalihkan pandangan pada pemuda di sampingnya, Akashi melanjutkan, "Mengingat kita datang lima belas menit sebelum pergantian tahun dan hanya tersisa satu bangku kosong disini."

Mendengar Akashi terkekeh kecil, senyum pada bibir Kise semakin mengembang. "_Akemashite omedeto,_ Akashicchi~ (Selamat tahun baru, Akashicchi~)" Cengirnya lebar sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir tipis Akashi lembut. Sepintas Kise melihat manik _crimson_ itu terbelalak dan tubuh mungilnya menegang, namun Kise menghiraukannya dan menyibukkan diri menyesap rasa _mint_ dari bibir kekasihnya.

.

***55***

.

[1月18日]

Pemuda pirang itu sudah memaku dirinya di depan pintu masuk Tokyo _Eki_ (Stasiun) saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit. Matahari bersinar cerah menawarkan kehangatan diantara angin musim dingin yang berhembus membekukan seluruh tubuh. Seulas senyum terukir pada wajah manis pemuda tinggi itu. Sepertinya ia tidak salah mengajak kekasihnya untuk bermain-main di hari Sabtu ini, karena Dewi Fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya, karenanya langit tak menunjukkan sedikitpun pertanda akan turun salju atau segala hal kelabu hari ini.

Mengetukkan ibu jari pada ponsel layar sentuhnya, pemuda itu kembali membaca ulang _e-mail_nya dua hari yang lalu.

To : Akashicchi

Subject : weekend

Akashicchi~ hari Sabtu besok luang? O: Ayo kita ke Yokohama Cosmo World! Kita habiskan akhir pekan disana. Aku ingin naik _Ferris Wheels_nya'_ssu_! X3

.

From : Akashicchi

Subject : re: weekend

Baiklah, Kise, kurasa aku senggang. Tapi sebelum kesana aku ingin ke Minato Mirai 21 dulu. Selepas makan siang kita akan ke Yokohama Cosmo World.

.

To : Akashicchi

Subject : re: weekend

Oke'_ssu yo_! Lagipula aku juga ingin naik Ferris Wheels saat malam hari~ katanya pemandangannya lebih indah'_ssu_ :3

.

From : Akashicchi

Subject : re: weekend

_Saa_, hari Sabtu tunggu aku di Tokyo _Eki_ jam 9.

.

Kalau dibaca ulang, terdengar seperti Akashi Seijuurou yang memutuskan segalanya, padahal Kise Ryouta yang mengajaknya, namun, Kise hanya tersenyum simpul. Yah, seperti itulah kekasihnya. Tapi lihatlah, Akashi pasti sudah memperkirakan segala sesuatunya.

Tak lama, sosok mungil dengan balutan mantel hitam dengan syal garis-garis merah-hitam yang melilit leher putihnya datang menghampiri Kise. "Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanyanya seraya menyapu pandangan pada pemuda pirang itu. Sebuah mantel berwarna _dark blue_ panjang melingkupi tubuh tingginya.

"_Ohayo'ssu_! Tidak lama kok, Akashicchi~" Senyumnya. "_Are?_ Akashicchi, rambutmu?" Tangan Kise sontak terulur sedikit mengacak surai merah pemuda mungil itu, merapikannya. "Akashicchi bisa _badhair_ juga'_ssu_? Kukira hanya Kurokocchi saja~" Cibirnya yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan tajam sebelum sebuah titah―

"Ayo masuk!"

.

.

Usai membeli tiket di _vending machine_, mereka melesat berbaris rapi bersama penumpang lainnya menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Yokohama datang. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, kereta datang dan mereka memasuki kereta bersama dengan arus penumpang lain. Setelah menaikkan serta menurunkan penumpang selama kurang lebih tiga menit, kereta kembali berjalan.

"Pasti ini pertama kalinya Akashicchi naik _densha'ssu_! (kereta―_electric train_)" Tebak Kise yakin saat kereta mulai berjalan.

Pernyataan itu disambut dengan helaan nafas panjang dari Akashi. "Ya, tapi rasanya tak jauh berbeda dengan _shinkansen_ (kereta cepat―_bullet train_)yang membawaku ke Kyoto." Ujar pemuda itu membela diri.

"Tapi di _shinkansen_ tidak berdiri seperti ini'_ssu_~" Kise terkikik kecil. "Bertahanlah Akashicchi, tidak sampai tiga puluh menit lagi kita sampai."

Akashi kembali mendengus. Ia menyeret pandangannya menyusuri _densha_. Yah, hari Sabtu. _Weekend_. Pantas saja ramai. Semua orang yang lelah bekerja pasti akan meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk bepergian di akhir pekan―sekalipun mereka (para pekerja) terkenal dengan istilah _workaholic_, tapi sedikit waktu bersama keluarga tak kalah penting.

Sementara Kise, melempar pandangan manik emasnya keluar, menembus kaca kereta, melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Sudut matanya sempat melihat Akashi yang berdiri di depannya tengah mengamati sekitar. Kise tersenyum, ia tengah bepergian dengan seorang Tuan Muda yang mungkin seumur hidupnya tidak pernah berdiri dalam kendaraan.

_Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Kuharap tidak apa-apa,_ batin Kise sebelum kembali hanyut dalam pikirannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya ia merasa aneh. Akashi―hampir―tak pernah menolak ajakannya. Akashi juga tak pernah iseng mencuri ciumannya lagi. Namun, jika melihat sikap mendominasinya, Kise kembali mendengus. Ia tak perlu merasa aneh. Karena itulah Akashi. Kekasihnya.

.

.

Setelah tiga puluh menit berdiri di JR Tokaido _Line_ yang membawa mereka menuju selatan Tokyo hingga sampai di Yokohama _Eki_, kini mereka mengambil duduk di Minato Mirai _Line_ yang akan mengantar mereka ke pinggiran kota Yokohama di sekitar Yokohama _Bay_.

Turun dari Minato Mirai _Line_, mereka beranjak melalaui pintu keluar Queen's Square sebelum menaiki eskalator panjang yang membawa mereka sampai pada lantai dua. Keluar dari Minato Mirai _Eki_, mereka masih harus berjalan sekitar tiga menit melewati Queen's Square untuk sampai di Minato Mirai 21 & Yokohama Landmark Tower―tempat Akashi ingin menghabiskan waktunya sembari menunggu jam makan siang.

Sesampainya disana, mereka disambut dengan sebuah gedung tinggi dengan gaya bangunan futuristik yang merupakan bangunan tertinggi kedua setelah Tokyo Tower.

"_Takaaa~_ (Tingginyaaaa~)" Kise hingga melongo dibuatnya, ia mendongak dan bahkan manik emasnya tak menangkap ujung tertinggi dari gedung ini.

Akashi mengulaskan senyum melihat ekspresi kagum pemuda tinggi itu. "Kau suka bunga, Kise?" Tanyanya yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan apa yang tengah mereka lihat sekarang. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Akashi mengulurkan jemarinya dan menarik pemuda itu untuk memasuki _lift_.

Tidak sampai satu menit, _lift_ super cepat itu telah mengantarkan mereka ke lantai enam puluh sembilan, tempat Sky Garden berada. Kise Ryouta hampir tak menutup mulutnya sepanjang ia menyusuri taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bungaan itu. Belum sempat ia menyudahi kekagumannya akan tingginya bangunan Minato Mirai ini, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan _lift_ yang membawa mereka ke lantai enam puluh sembilan tanpa memakan banyak waktu, kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan taman yang terletak di lantai atas. Sebuah taman di dalam gedung di lantai yang hampir menyentuh lantai tujuh puluh.

"_Sugoi'ssu!_ (Keren'_ssu_!)" Teriaknya setelah ia mampu mengendalikan dirinya. "Akashicchi pernah kemari?" Kise menolehkan kepala dan mendapatkan sebuah anggukan. Masih dengan senyum, ia mengedarkan pandangan menyusuri dinding kaca yang membingkai sebagian besar lantai itu. Ia berjalan, menyentuhkan tangannya pada bunga-bunga indah itu sebelum berdiri di dekat dinding kaca. Ia ragu saat menyentuhkan tangannya, takut-takut kalau ternyata disana tak ada kaca dan ia seolah akan terjatuh dari langit.

_Tuk_

Sebuah perasaan lega menghampirinya saat tangannya berbenturan ringan dengan sesuatu―kaca―di depannya. "Waaaaahhh~" Ia melihat jauh―entah berapa ratus meter―ke bawah. Mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang terlihat seperti mainan dalam sirkuit, dan bangunan-bangunan di sekitar terlihat kecil seperti miniatur. _Indah._ "Akashicchi, disini indah sekali'_ssu_. Aku seperti terbang." Ujarnya saat sudut matanya menangkap Akashi yang ikut menyandarkan dahinya pada dinding kaca, menatap keluar.

"Ya. Indah sekali bukan?" Akashi tersenyum sebelum mengetuk jari teluntuknya di dinding kaca itu pada sebuah arah, membuat Kise ikut mengarahkan pandangannya. "Kau lihat yang disana? Tidak kah kau berpikir itu _Fuji-san_ (Gunung Fuji)?"

"_Uso!_* (Masa'?!)" Teriak Kise.

*) _Uso_ = bohong. Tapi bisa diartikan "Masa'?!" sebagai ungkapan tidak percaya.

Mendengar kilahan tidak percaya, Akashi hanya menelengkan kepala, meminta Kise mencari sendiri jawabannya. "Jika cuaca cerah, kita bisa melihatnya, Kise." Imbuh Akashi, membuat pemuda pirang itu yakin, jika Gunung Fuji yang terletak jauh disana dapat terlihat dari sini. Dari tempat setinggi ini.

Sungguh, Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak pada mereka.

.

.

Mereka tak menyangka jika berkeliling di Sky Garden, melihat setiap sudut kota Yokohama dari ketinggian, serta berbincang sembari makan siang akan menghabiskan waktu selama ini. Jika semula Akashi memperkirakan mereka akan melesat ke Cosmo World selepas jam makan siang, maka kini mereka baru beranjak dari Minato Mirai saat memasuki sore hari. Usai berjalan kaki selama beberapa menit dengan mengikuti arah dimana _Giant Ferris Wheels_ itu berdiri, mereka sanggup menapakkan kaki di depan tulisan "Yokohama Cosmo World" besar yang terpampang di dekat pintu masuk _amusement park_ itu.

Kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi―untuk mengejar jam buka taman hiburan ini, serta mengejar kereta terakhir yang sama-sama pada pukul sembilan malam―Kise segera menarik Akashi dan membawanya melangkah cepat menyusuri wilayah Yokohama Cosmo World melewati _Kids Carnival Zone,_ _Burano Street Zone_, hingga sampai di _Wonder Amuse Zone_.

Sama seperti saat sebelumnya―begitu sampai di Minato Mirai―Kise tak mampu mengatupkan bibirnya mengagumi keindahan taman hiburan satu ini. Tidak sebesar, seluas, dan semenarik Tokyo Disneyland maupun Tokyo Disneysea, namun tetap saja, Yokohama Cosmo World ini tetaplah terlihat keren. _Sangat keren!_

Kise menghiraukan _Ferris Wheels_ yang berdiri menjulang disana dan hanya menyapukan pandangannya untuk melihat sekilas warna-warni dari beberapa puluh gondolanya, serta menatap jam besar yang berada tepat di tengah kincir raksasa itu. Dalam _Wonder Amuse Zone_ menawarkan berbagai wahana yang berbeda dengan dua _zone_ lainnya yang dibuat khusus untuk anak-anak. Disini, mereka diberi pilihan empat wahana, dan Kise telah merancang rencana―"Karena aku ingin naik _Cosmo Clock 21_ saat malam tiba, pertama kita naik _Vanish!_, lalu _Spinning Coaster_ dan _a Log Flume Ride_ dulu. Bagaimana, Akashicchi?"―dalam kepalanya yang dijawab dengan sebelah alis Akashi yang terangkat dengan tatapan _horror_.

"Kau tak berniat mencoba semuanya kan, Kise?" Akashi mengernyit, menarik sedikit tangannya dari genggaman Kise.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum lebar menghiraukan tatapan Akashi dan melesat menuju wahana pertama: _Vanish!_ Sebuah wahana _roller coaster_ atau bisa disebut _diving coaster_―yang mau tak mau Akashi berjalan mengekorinya. Setelah adrenalin mereka dipacu dengan _coaster_ yang berkelok-kelok sebelum naik kemudian menuruni lintasan curam dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kise kembali menarik Akashi. Namun, sesaat sebelum beralih menuju wahana kedua: _Spinning Coaster_, Kise meminta tolong pada salah satu petugas untuk mengambil gambarnya bersama Akashi sejenak. Usai menikmati _Spinning Coaster_ dengan _coaster _mereka yang berputar-putar sementara tetap melesat dengan lintasan serta kecepatan yang tak kalah ekstrim dari _Vanish!_, Kise memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya mencoba wahana ketiga: _a Log Flume Ride_ saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang pucat pasi.

"Akashicchi~ kau baik-baik saja?" Wajah pemuda pirang itu terlihat khawatir. Manik emasnya beredar sebelum menemukan sebuah tempat duduk di sebuah sudut. "Ah, kita duduk dulu disana." Ujarnya seraya memegang kedua sisi bahu Akashi, menuntun pemuda mungil itu. Kise kemudian beralih sesaat setelah Akashi mendudukkan dirinya setelah berujar, "Akashicchi tunggu disini. Kau istirahatlah."

Melihat punggung lebar yang beranjak menjauh, Akashi mengatur nafasnya perlahan hingga pening yang menyambangi kepalanya membuatnya mendesah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbaring di bangku panjang ini dengan menekuk kaki. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menutupi sisi wajahnya, menghalangi mentari senja menyapa kedua iris _crimson_nya yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata.

Tak lama, pemuda tinggi itu kembali dengan dua buah gelas berisi minuman hangat. Usai membantu Akashi meneguknya, mereka duduk bersisian dalam diam. Kise membiarkan Akashi yang memejamkan mata. Rasa bersalah pun menghampirinya. Dengan bodohnya, Kise Ryouta menarik―paksa―pemuda mungil itu untuk mencoba semua wahana tanpa menanyakannya terlebih dulu. Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah mengunjungi tempat yang bisa dibilang ekstrim seperti ini. Lihatlah tempat yang ingin Akashi dan Kise kunjungi di Yokohama ini. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat bukan? Kise merutuki dirinya hingga tanpa sengaja ia bergumam― "Maafkan aku, Akashicchi~"

―yang ternyata ditanggapi, "Apa?" dengan manik _crimson_ yang menatapnya datar, tak mengerti.

Kise gelagapan mengetahui Akashi merespon gumamannya. "Ah, tidak― err itu, Akashicchi~ Aku minta maaf~ Harusnya aku bertanya dulu padamu_'ssu_, bukan langsung menarikmu seperti tadi~" Manik emas itu menatap lurus ujung sepatu _keds_ putihnya. "Akashicchi pasti baru pertama ini menaiki wahana semacam itu―"

"Bukan masalah." Jawab Akashi memotong kalimat Kise. "Aku senang. Mungkin karena ini baru pertama kali, kepalaku terasa pusing sekali. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Ujar Akashi. "Hmm aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Akashi kemudian beranjak yang membuat Kise sontak ikut menarik dirinya berdiri. "Kise?"

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Kise dengan wajah serius, seolah ingin memastikan kekasihnya ini benar-benar dalam keadaan baik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kise." Akashi mengulaskan senyum. "Tapi baiklah. Ayo."

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain menuju toilet. Kise tengah mencuci tangannya, saat Akashi telah selesai dengan urusannya dan menghampiri Kise di wastafel. "Wahana terakhir, Kise?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada mencibir seolah ia ingin segera mengakhiri segala wahana ekstrim di taman hiburan ini.

Terkekeh, Kise menjawab. "Ya, _Cosmo Clock 21_ terakhir―" Kise mendongak mengarahkan pandangannya pada refleksi dirinya dan pemuda di sebelahnya pada cermin di depan mereka. "Kurokocchi?" Lirihnya saat mendapati sosok _blue aqua_ yang tercermin di depannya. Cepat-cepat Kise melempar pandangan pada pemuda di sampingnya. Akashi Seijuurou berdiri di sebelahnya tengah membasuh kedua tangannya. Menaikkan sedikit alis, Kise kembali menatap refleksi mereka―sama seperti yang ia lihat, pemuda bersurai merah itu menunduk membasuh tangannya. Kise kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bagamana mungkin ia melihat refleksi Kuroko di depan cermin? Jelas-jelas ia sedang bersama Akashi kan? Kise kembali menggelengkan kepala.

Usai mengeringkan tangan, Akashi mengambil suara. "Ayo, naik _Cosmo Clock 21_."

.

.

Langit telah berubah gelap sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Kise kini menatap _the biggest Ferris Wheels in the world_ itu dengan manik emas yang berbinar. _Ferris Wheels_ dengan gondola berbagai macam warna itu akan membawa mereka hingga ketinggian seratus dua belas koma lima meter. _Wow_!

Lampu pada _Cosmo Clock 21_ akan berbeda setiap musimnya. Dan kini, lampu yang melingkari kincir raksasa itu berwarna merah muda. Tak lama, bersamaan dengan jam di tengah kincir berubah menjadi pukul tujuh tepat, lampu merah muda itu berubah menjadi berwarna-warni dengan letupan menyerupai kembang api. Berpuluh-puluh gondola yang melingkar itu terlihat seperti bunga api yang menebarkan warna-warni mengisi langit malam.

"_Kire~_ (Indahnya~)" Kise memandang kagum pada permainan lampu pada kincir raksasa yang hanya terlihat pada jam-jam tertentu itu. Saat Kise sibuk berpikir―mengapa dari sekian banyak gondola berwarna merah, biru, oranye, kuning dan hijau, ada satu gondola berwarna ungu dan dua buah gondola berwarna nila?―Akashi menyikutnya pelan sebelum menarik lengan mantel _dark blue_nya dan membawanya masuk ke salah satu gondola tanpa menyadari gondola yang mereka naiki berwarna nila―salah satu dari tiga gondola yang ia pertanyakan.

Mereka akan dibawa hingga ketinggian lebih dari seratus meter itu dalam waktu lima belas menit untuk satu kali putaran. Akashi dan Kise sama-sama terpaku pada pemandangan Yokohama di malam hari. Mereka dapat melihat Landmark Tower yang tadi siang mereka kunjungi, kemudian Yokohama _Bay_ & _Bay Bridge_ yang terletak tak jauh dari Yokohama Cosmo World yang memang terletak di dekat teluk Yokohama.

Belum puas melihat-lihat pemandangan malam dari ketinggian, mereka dikejutkan dengan kincir yang berhenti berputar sebelum kemudian gondola yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang di udara. Kemudian musik yang semula meramaikan wilayah taman hiburan ini berhenti dan meninggalkan kesunyian. Semburat kaget dan khawatir tampak pada wajah keduanya.

"_Jishin'ssu ka?_ (Gempa'_ssu_?)"Tanya Kise dengan suara tercekat, kedua tangannya sudah menggenggam erat sesuatu di sekitarnya sementara keringat dingin mulai mengaliri wajahnya. "Kita sudah hampir puncak'_ssu_. Akashicchi~"

Mengerutkan dahi, Akashi melongok dari kaca yang membingkai gondola. Ia melihat jauh ke bawah sana. Anehnya gondola di bawah mereka tak berguncang dan juga tak tampak angin berhembus.

"Akashicchi!" Kise semakin erat mencengkeram bangkunya, ia bahkan tak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sekedar berpindah dan duduk di sebelah kekasihnya, memeluknya erat. Guncangan tak kunjung berhenti. Jujur saja, Kise takut. Namun tubuhnya pun kaku, tak mau digerakkan. Ia takut, jika ia membuat sebuah pergerakan kecil saja, gondola yang ditumpanginya akan jatuh.

Usai sedikit mengambil kesimpulan dari apa yang dilihatnya setelah teringat sesuatu, Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Tenanglah, Kise. Kita baik-baik saja." Akashi baru mengatupkan bibirnya saat guncangan pada gondola mereka berhenti dan sebuah pemberitahuan menyusupi telinga mereka―

"_Sorry to keep you waiting. Now, we will start again_."

―sebelum kincir raksasa ini kembali bergerak memutar dengan iringan musik seperti sebelumnya. Bergerak perlahan membawa mereka kembali ke bawah.

Kise menghembuskan nafas lega seraya melempar tubuhnya untuk bersandar santai. "Apa-apaan'_ssu_?! Mengagetkan saja!" Gerutunya yang memunculkan kekehan kecil dari Akashi.

"Itu karena kita berada dalam salah satu gondola spesial, Kise." Ujar Akashi sedikit menyadari kebodohannya sebelum ia teringat info yang didapatnya sebelum berkunjung kemari. Melihat manik emas Kise yang menyipit, Akashi melanjutkan. "Ya. Tidak kah kau sadar, dari sekian banyak gondola berwarna-warni, hanya ada satu yang berwarna ungu dan dua berwarna nila?"

Kise mengangguk, menandakan bahwa ia menyadarinya.

"Satu-satunya gondola berwarna ungu khusus disediakan bagi mereka yang memakai kursi roda. Gondola berwarna ungu disebut dengan '_happy gondola_'." Jelas Akashi yang membuat Kise semakin penasaran karena ia tahu bukan itulah topiknya. "Kemudian dua yang berwarna nila disebut '_see through gondolas_'. Diantara berpuluh-puluh gondola yang ada, dalam beberapa menit yang lalu hanya gondola yang kita tumpangi ini dan satu gondola lain berwarna nila yang akan mengalami guncangan seperti yang kita alami. Unik bukan?" Akashi mengerling yang dijawab dengan dengusan.

"Unik, huh? Aku sampai hampir mati dibuatnya!" Desah Kise.

"_Ne,_ Kise, bukankah kau yang ingin naik _Cosmo Clock_ ini? Kenapa kau tak tahu apa-apa?" Manik _crimson _Akashi menatap lurus Kise. "Biasanya orang yang memiliki ketertarikan akan sesuatu di suatu tempat akan mencari tahu tentang sesuatu itu. Kenapa tidak berlaku padamu?" Cibirnya.

"_Moooouu_! Aku memang tertarik, tapi aku tidak ada waktu'_ssu_~" Kilah Kise, kembali membawa-bawa alasan _modelling_nya. "Tapi aku senang, bisa mengajak Akashicchi mengunjungi tempat yang belum pernah Akashicchi kunjungi'_ssu_! Juga naik _densha_ yang menjadi pengalaman baru untuk Akashicchi." Senyumnya lebar, tak dapat menutupi rasa senang yang meluap itu.

"Aku juga." Tanggap Akashi sebelum menoleh keluar, menatap refleksinya yang terpampang samar pada kaca di dekatnya dengan tatapan datar sebelum menatap jauh keluar sana.

.

***55***

.

[1月31日]

Kise tak berhenti tersenyum dan bersenandung riang sembari melangkah menuju kediaman Kuroko, tempat ia berjanji dengan teman-temannya untuk memberi kejutan pada Kuroko Tetsuya di hari ulang tahun pemuda mungil itu. Berbicara mengenai teman-temannya, Kise teringat saat Akashi menelponnya tadi pagi.

"_Akashicchi tidak datang ke ulang tahun Kurokocchi? Kenapa'_ssu_? Kita kan ramai-ramai membuat rencana untuk kejutannya~"_

Ya, seperti yang ditanyakan oleh Kise, bahwa kekasihnya tidak bisa turut serta merayakan ulang tahun Kuroko. Akashi di seberang sana hanya mengatakan, _"Maafkan aku, Kise. Sampaikan saja salamku pada Kuroko, katakan padanya selamat ulang tahun, semoga segala hal baik menaunginya dan― terima kasih. Sampaikan juga maafku karena tidak bisa datang."_

Setelah mengangguk dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa, Kise mengakhiri panggilan itu. Pertanyaan '_kenapa Akashi tak bisa datang?_' berputar-putar di kepalanya hingga Aomine menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk segera melesat ke kediaman Kuroko. Dan disinilah ia sekarang―

Usai mengagetkan pemuda _blue aqua_ dengan langsung menghambur ke kamarnya di lantai dua, mereka kini tengah menikmati _cake_ buatan Ibu Kuroko dengan segelas teh hangat. Dan sekedar info, kalian harus tahu bagaimana reaksi 'manis' Kuroko Tetsuya saat teman-temannya menghambur begitu saja memenuhi kamarnya dengan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' dengan serempak seraya masing-masing mengangsurkan kado yang terbungkus cantik.

"_Anou ne_~" Kise membuka mulutnya. "Maaf, tapi Akashicchi tidak bisa ikut datang, Kurokocchi~ Sepertinya Akashicchi sedang ada urusan_'ssu_." Ujarnya yang membuat semua yang ada dalam kamar itu menghentikan segala aktivitasnya.

Hening.

Melihat sekitar dan mendapati semua pandangan tertuju padanya, Kise berjingat. "Ke-kenapa'_ssu_?" Manik emasnya menatap temannya satu persatu―"Tadi pagi Akashicchi menelponku. Ia meminta maaf pada Kurokocchi karena tidak bisa datang~"―dan pandangannya berhenti pada pemuda mungil bersurai _blue aqua_ itu. "Akashicchi memintaku menyampaikan ini pada Kurokocchi, katanya _katakan padanya selamat ulang tahun, semoga segala hal baik menaunginya dan― terima kasih_." Kise mengulang kalimat Akashi dengan sangat baik.

Mendengarnya, Kuroko tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Manik _saffir_nya membulat sebelum setitik air mata bergulir menyapa pipinya. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. _Ariemasen_ (Tidak mungkin). Ia berniat menggelengkan kepalanya namun tak seinchi pun tubuhnya bergerak. Ia masih terdiam terpaku. _Ariemasen!_, batinnya terus merapalkan frasa itu.

Reaksi Kuroko yang terdiam seribu bahasa dengan air mata yang tak berhenti menuruni pipinya menarik perhatian keempat temannya. "Tetsu! / Kurokocchi? / Kuroko. / Kurochin~" Panggil mereka bersamaan, takut terjadi sesuatu pada teman mungilnya satu ini.

Seolah tersadar, Kuroko bergumam, _"Eh?!"_ sebelum mengusap air matanya dan berujar, _"Tidak apa-apa,"_ dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Namun, dari manik _saffir_nya tersirat bahwa pikirannya masih penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Kise pun segera beranjak dari duduknya kemudian merengkuh Kuroko seperti kebiasaannya, berniat menenangkan pemuda itu. "Kurokocchi jangan sedih begtu'_ssu_~ Selamat ulang tahun!" Ujarnya ceria, seraya melemparkan tatapan pada manik _saffir_ setengah kosong itu.

Suasana pun kembali ceria dengan Aomine, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang kembali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun disertai dengan doa mereka untuk pemuda mungil itu yang disambut dengan sebuah senyum dan ucapan terima kasih.

Setelah turut serta mengucapkan doa baik serta harapannya pada Kuroko, Kise mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum beberapa saat kemudian ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Ne,_ kenapa Kurokocchi tidak berbau _vanilla_ seperti biasa?" Kise menelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh?" Kuroko melirik Kise yang memeluknya.

Sejenak mengendus, Kise melanjutkan, "Bau ini seperti wangi tubuh Akashicchi'_ssu_~" Dan kembali seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya, kini semua mata memandang awas padanya, tak terkecuali Kuroko dengan wajah yang terlihat―sedikit lebih―pucat? Juga Aomine yang tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi―entahlah Kise tak mengeti. "A-apa?!" Kise tergagap menatap teman-temannya. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa'_ssu_. Bahkan aku belum pernah memeluk Akashicchi, hanya saja wangi itu khas Akashicchi saat aku berada di dekatnya." Tanggapnya polos―salah membaca arti dari tatapan teman-temannya.

Kise yang tak mengerti, tetap saja tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari manik _navy blue_ Aomine yang terarah lurus menatap manik _saffir_ Kuroko dengan tatapan―nanar? dan juga kerutan di dahi yang menampakkan rasa kecewa? tak tega? kesal? merasa bersalah? Atau lainnya yang becampur menjadi satu. Sementara ia mendapati tatapan setengah kosong dari manik _saffir_ itu saat manik emasnya beralih menatap Kuroko yang menggigit bibirnya.

_Ada apa'_ssu_?_

.

***55***

.

[2月13日]

"Akashicchi, besok _valentine'ssu_!" Pekik Kise ceria seraya melempar tubuh tingginya ke atas ranjang kamarnya. "Apa kau mau aku membuatkanmu coklat?" Ia memaku pandangan pada pemuda bersurai merah yang sudah lebih dulu duduk bersandar di atas ranjang.

"Tidak usah." Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya ingin kau disini." Pemuda mungil itu kemudian beralih menata bantal yang semula mengisi pangkuannya sebelum berbaring terlentang menyamankan posisi tidurnya. "Kamarmu tidak berantakan seperti yang kukira, Kise." Komentarnya yang mungkin lebih terdengar sebagai sindiran.

Mendengus seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi telungkup, Kise menatap manik _crimson_ yang meliriknya. "hhaha _Neechan_ selalu menceramahiku'_ssu_! Makanya selalu kurapikan~" Cengirnya seraya terkikik kecil.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menginap disini?"

Kise menautkan alisnya sejenak sebelum mengulas senyum. "Sama sekali tidak apa-apa'_ssu yo_. _Neechan_ tidak pulang hingga lusa, jadi aku sangat berterima kasih Akashicchi mau menemaniku dan menginap disini. Lagipula, aku yang harusnya bertanya, apa Akashicchi tidak apa menginap disini?" Manik emasnya mengarah pada pemuda mungil yang memaku pandangannya pada langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah meminta ijin."

Kise yang merasa aneh pun tanpa sadar menyuarakan pikirannya, "Ijin?" Ia tak pernah berpikir kalau Akashi harus meminta ijin. Bukankah ia terbiasa mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya dan membuat siapapun menuruti titahnya?

Mengalihkan manik _crimson_ kemudian mengarahkannya pada pemuda pirang yang menatapnya, Akashi meralat kalimatnya, "Maksudku, aku sudah bilang pada Tanaka―_butler_ku."

Tawa Kise menyambut kala Akashi selesai meralat kalimatnya. "hhaha Akashicchi aneh." Komentarnya.

"Sudah. Diam dan tidurlah, Kise." Ujar Akashi setelahnya. Ia mendengus.

Kise menarik selimut tebalnya melingkupi tubuh mereka berdua. "Aku akan tidur, tapi bolehkah tidur dengan memeluk Akashicchi?" Kise memasang senyum termanisnya, berharap penuh. Begitu Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya, sontak Kise berhambur memeluk Akashi kemudian menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan terlelap tidak lama setelah berujar, "_Oyasumi,_ Akashicchi."

Kise Ryouta tertidur pulas dengan Akashi Seijuurou dalam pelukannya tanpa menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya saat mimpi buruk tengah menunggu di ambang batas kesadarannya dan tak segan menariknya masuk saat kedua matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik emasnya.

.

.

Chapter two**-**aitsura**-**end

.

.

**A/N :**

Maaf banget _minna_ .. _hontou ni sumannai_ *_bows_* _chapter_ dua jadi panjang n super duper ngebosenin gini *headdesk* benernya aku juga pengen _sharing_ soal _sushi_ tapi _space_nya nggak ada cz ini aja udah kepanjangan OTL

Terus, kalo' boleh aku curcol, benernya buat _dating_nya akashi n kise, maunya ke Tokyo Disneysea~~~ TwT tapiiiii lagi" gara" kepanjangan―pake' banget―akhirnya kuganti ke Yokohama Cosmo World aja .. hweeee TwT

Oke deh, aku nggak mau A/N nya ikut kepanjangan juga *iniudahpanjangOY!* XDD hai, saya mohon kritik, saran, komen dan lain"nya yak, _minna_ ..

Nggak lupa makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, fave, follow n silent readers juga :D

_Last chapter_ ku_post_ pas _valentine_ ntar yak hhehe Moga bisa slese, mengingat aku belom bikin sama skali *PLAKK* Jaa ne *u*/

.

.

Dikarenakan satu hal―nggak bisa OL PC, ni aku bales review yang masuk disini aja yak.. hhehe maaaaafff banget *bows* ni maksudnya biar jadi satu ngepostnya via hp.. waruiii~~

.

** DevilFujoshi :** hhaha halo, sebelumnya makasih udah mampir n baca yak :D soal akashi mungkin bisa ditebak setelah chap 2 part 2 ini? Untuk clearnya ada di chap depan :D

.

** Zelvaren Yuvrezla :** hhaha yes, na aomine ngrelain kesempatannya buat bilang ke kise, jadilah kise yg ngutarain ke akashi XD hwawawa iseng ntu kubikin kembaran ren, hadiahnya hhaha benernya akashi nggak nyangka aja bakal dikasih kembaran bgitu n ada maksud terselubung juga dia mantengin jamnya terus fufufu hayoo tebak maksud tersembunyinya apa? *plakk*udah jelas kenapa kamu nanya, Na?* XD

Yes, makanya dia disamperin adek mungil ntu gara" dia ngeyel ambil yg 20 desember, jadilah dia jadi tontonan bareng Aomine yg ngajarin XDD

Taraaa, satu dari tebakan ren bener, hhoho atau mungkin sekarang mau nebak lagi setelah perkembangan cerita? :D Hai, ganbarimasu! *u*9 sankyuuu Ren slalu ngluangin waktu buat baca n review yak X3

.

** Yuna Seijuurou :** selamat, ka'yuna jadi reviewer terbanyak *plakk* gara" nggak langsung masuk juga sih reviewnya kapan hari orz tapi sekarang udah nongol smua XD

Hmm soal pairing, AoKuro kan cuma sohib ka'yuna, partner, jadi nggak kumasukin mereka ke pairing :D bentar", biarin aku ngakak dulu baca tebakan ka'yuna di chap 1 yak.. hhahahahha *plakk*hoy! Nggak boleh ngetawain orang bgitu, Na!*got slapped* maaf kak, wah nggak nyangka tebakannya bgitu XD buat tebakan yg ini, tet toooott ka'yuna salah hhehe

Hhaha diralat akhirnya, hmm soal 49 days-nya mungkin ada spekulasi baru setelah baca chap ini? :D dan taraaaa, tebakan kedua ka'yuna bener.. X3 tapi klo gitu, pas mana kise yang lagi ama kuroko n pas mana kise ama akashi? O: hayooo *plakk*

buat clearnya ada di last chap berikutnya yak :D sankyuu ka'yuna pe' dirapel gitu kmaren bacanya, pe' review nya dirapel juga hhehe X3

.

** Shiro Yuki :** halo lagi :D makasih udah nemuin lagi n baca lanjutannya yak, Shiro Yuki-san X3

Hmm soal pairing, main pairing nya AkashiXKise sih hhehe hwaaah kmaren ntu udah 3k words lho, ntu panjang hhehe aku takut ntar malah bosen bacanya XD yg ini juga panjang pe' 4,5k words XDD

.

** Akashiki Kazuyuki :** hwaaahh bentar, kuitung dulu ada berapa tebakan ni .. XD kazuki ngasih tiga tebakan, kujawab satu" yak ..

pertama, hai, seikai! jawaban kazuki soal ntu bener :D

hhoho soal tebakan berikutnya setengahnya bener hhehe buat clearnya ada di last chap ntar yak :D

tebakan ketiga, taraaaa, bener.. tapi klo gitu, pas mana kise yang lagi ama kuroko n pas mana kise ama akashi? Fufufu *bletakh* XD dan soal kuroko yang ke rumah akashi, aku nggak bilang klo dia ambil 'barang ketinggalan' bukan? Kuroko bilang,_"__Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu.__"_ Fufufufu ayooo ditebak lagi hhehe XD

Nggak kok, kazuki, aku malah suka banget baca review :D bagian paling ditunggu stelah posting tulisan ntu adalah baca komentar.. :D n aku nggak bakal bosen bacanya.. X3 makasih udah baca, review n ngikutin cerita ini yak X3

.

** InfiKiss :** hmm *tendang ka'infi*plakk* XDD soal AkaKuro ada kok nyempil ka'infiiii.. yang kuroko blushing di gym pas akashi narik lengannya buat lepasin pelukan kise ntu hhehe *dikit banget ntu mah!*plakk*

Maaf ka'infi.. ni fokusnya ke AkaKise sih fanficnya .. *bows* ntar de laen kali―next fanfic aku balik bikin AkaKuro lagi :D *sok iye banget kamu Na, padahal last chap aja belom dibikin!*dibuang* XDD

Iyaa nggak papa kak, makasih udah mampir baca n tetep ngikutin fanfic ini yak, padahal bukan OTP ka'infi, tapi tetep diikutin *bows* aku tersanjung *bah!* hhahha

iyaa alur kubikin lompat" sesuai ama fokus dari sudut pandang tokohnya kak, maaf lagi klo bikin bingung *headdesk* ini udah paham am kronologinya kan? Mungkin yang part 2 ni rada padet juga di tanggal" tertentu hhehe

.

** ryuu dearu :** hhaha selamat, anda penebak pertama dan tebakan anda, taraaaa, sekai wa! :D tapi klo gitu, pas mana kise yang lagi ama kuroko n pas mana kise ama akashi? O: hhahahay saya lagi ngumpulin tebakan baru ni XD

Highclass donk buat akashi sekalipun isinya jam yang sporty, tapi kurasa ntu emang oke banget buat dia *u*d hhaha iyaa, boneka beruang yang kita liat disitu.. sumpah deh, aku pengen, abis imut banget ada tanggalnya gitu X3

Soal panggilan, lagi" aku tergantung pke akashi yang versi mana, soalnya selama dia belom dapet emperor's eyes, dia manggil smua anak kisedai pke nama marga :D gomen ne, gaman shite ne hhehe

Na kise cuma pengen meluk akashi sih, tapi akashi nggak pernah mau XD cuma emang egois juga.. na gimana, shouganai wa Dx

Maidoari, itsumo kocchi no fanfic o yondari, foro– shitari, review shitari shite, hontou ni arigatou na X3 nde, chokusetsu suru review wa ? O:

.

** kurokolovers :** halo, nggak papa, santai :D aku yang makasih udah mampir baca n review yak X3 hhehe aomine ama kurko berada dalam posisi yang sama sih, benernya aku nggak tega, cuma gimana? *uso! Kamu mah sadis, Na*digaplakin* XDD

Taraaa, tebakannya bener de :D tapi klo gitu, pas mana kise yang lagi ama kuroko n pas mana kise ama akashi? O: ayooo tebak tebak XD

Hhaha aomine juga nggak bisa nglakuin apa-apa lagi kan slaen ntu.. nggak ada cara laen Dx

.

** el cierto :** hhaha clearnya ada di chap depan yak :D tapi mungkin mau nebak soal apa yang terjadi ? XD

hai, sankyuu udah nemu, mampir baca n review yak X3

.

** Kiri Shota :** hwahahaha kpendekan? Seriusan chap kmaren ntu udah 3k words n chap ni udah 4,5k words, aku cuma takut ntar kalian bosen bacanya.. maaf yak *bows*

Hhehe soal panggilan, aku tergantung pke akashi yang versi mana *hoy!* soalnya slama akashi belom dapet emperor's eyes, dia manggil smua anak kisedai pke nama marga bukan? Please bear with it ne XD

Hwawawa clear nya ntar di last chap de yak hhehe saya no komen de *kabur*plakk*

Chapter omae-nya condong ke kuroko, kan kise (skalipun bareng akashi) udah masuk ke chapter aitsura :D hai, sankyuu udah nemu, mampir baca n review yak X3


	4. Chapter 3 - omae

[FanFic] **-** **49**** d****a****ys**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

49 days © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 4915 words

**Pairing[s] :** AkashiXKise | Aomine/Kise | Akashi/Kuroko

**Genre[s] : **angst | hurt/comfort | mistery [clear]

**Warning[s] :** MxM relationships, complex situation

**Summary :**

"_Bersediakah kau― bersediakah kau menjadi Akashi untuk Kise, Tetsu?" / "Aku takut senyuman itu hilang dan usahaku tak menghasilkan apa-apa." / Satu lagi kecerobohan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuya. / Satu yang dapat kukatakan di kesempatan ini, terima kasih telah membiarkanku menyukaimu dan membagi bahagia denganmu selama ini._

**.**

**Comments :**

Hwaaaahh chapter ini berisi perjuangan[?] juga penderitaan[?] Kuroko huweee TwT saya tau saya jahat, saya kan emang sadis *plakk*

Semua perasaan Kuroko tertuang disini. Mohon maaf klo aku terlalu menistainya disini, moga kalian suka ama endingnya :D

Please read n enjoy :D

**.**

**.**

**-****49**** d****a****ys-**

.

.

Last Chapter**-**omae [you]

.

.

[12月28日]

Kuroko Tetsuya. Perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping kala telinganya mendengar berita buruk yang diterimanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tak banyak yang ia lakukan selama tiga hari terakhir selain tetap datang ke _gym_, melakoni latihan harian seperti biasa sekalipun semua takkan pernah 'biasa' seperti dulu. Menu latihan tak berkurang sedikitpun. Tetaplah berat seperti seharusnya. Mengingat mereka―Kuroko dan keempat temannya―merupakan _anggota_ tim reguler _first string_. Ya, mereka adalah _anggota_ dibawah pimpinan sang kapten―Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang selalu Kuroko Tetsuya sukai semenjak Aomine Daiki―teman pertamanya di Teikou _Junior High_ juga _partner_ terbaiknya―memperkenalkan pemuda bersurai merah itu padanya satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Perasaan suka Kuroko berubah berlipat-lipat ganda kala Akashi menemukan kemampuannya dalam bermain basket dan membantunya mengembangkan kemampuan itu. Tak jarang Aomine yang menemukan mereka masih di _gym_ pun mengambil duduk di _bench_ melihat Akashi tengah melatih Kuroko usai latihan harian.

Kuroko memejamkan mata erat mengingatnya. Itu adalah masa lalu. Ya, masa lalu. Sekarang, tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliki Akashi diantara ia dan Kise Ryouta.

Bukan, Kuroko sama sekali tak pernah berniat merebut Akashi dari pemuda pirang itu. Tidak sekali pun, karena Kuroko tahu dan ia sadar akan posisinya. Kalau tidak ada celah untuk pemain berbakat dan orang sehebat Aomine Daiki, tentu tak akan ada celah untuknya yang biasa-biasa saja.

"_Tetsudatte moratte dekiru no kana, _Tetsu? (Tetsu, apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?)"

Kini kalimat demi kalimat dari Aomine, _partner_ terbaiknya itu kembali muncul dalam benak Kuroko, membuatnya tak mampu menahan bulir-bulir bening itu kembali menuruni pipinya. Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya erat. Nafasnya berat disertai hentakan kaki yang kuat di setiap langkah cepatnya, wujud dari pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"_Bersediakah kau― bersediakah kau menjadi Akashi untuk Kise, Tetsu? Kise pernah bilang kalian begitu mirip. Kumohon, berlakulah― berlakulah sebagai Akashi. Setidaknya itu akan membuat Kise sedikit lebih baik. Paling tidak― hingga dia sadar dengan sendirinya kalau Akashi― kalau Akashi sudah― pergi."_

Tangan putih pucat Kuroko terjulur membekap mulutnya, meredam isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tatapan beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya sama sekali tak ia pedulikan. _Terserah!_ Biarkan mereka berpikir sesuka hati mereka begitu melihatnya yang berjalan terburu-buru dengan manik yang tertutupi genangan air mata dan wajah memerah akibat menangis. Kuroko tidak peduli.

"_Kumohon, Tetsu. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya. Aku tahu, Tetsu. Aku tahu ini konyol. Tapi aku mohon padamu."_

"Uh, huuuu~ hiks... hiks.." Guratan air mata tak lepas menghiasi wajah pemuda mungil itu. Nafas Kuroko tercekat menahan tangis. Dadanya berdebar kencang menahan kesal. Langkahnya tak berhenti, masih membawanya berlari tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak tahu. Yang ada dalam pikiran Kuroko saat ini adalah, _seperti inikah, rasanya― dibuang? Diminta pergi karena ia tak berguna? Direlakan untuk menjadi sosok yang lain karena dengan itu akhirnya ia memiliki nilai guna?_

Perlahan, langkah itu terhenti. Sebelah tangan yang lain Kuroko bawa untuk mencengkeram dadanya. "Sakit, Aomine-_kun_... Hiks, uuhh~ Rasanya sakit―sakit sekali disini..." Lirihnya diantara tangisnya dengan suara tersendat yang hampir menyerupai bisikan.

Perasaannya hancur untuk kedua kalinya saat _partner_ terbaiknya― cahayanya― orang yang selama ini ia kira akan menolongnya―ketika ia terpuruk karena kehilangan sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya―ternyata malah membuangnya. Membuangnya tanpa perasaan bersalah. Merelakannya begitu saja.

.

***55***

.

[12月30日]

"Baiklah, Kurokocchi, kalau nanti kau bertemu dengan Akashicchi, katakan padanya aku mencarinya." Seulas senyum tulus dengan manik emas penuh harapan dapat terlihat dari wajah pemuda pirang itu. Namun Kuroko tahu, beberapa hari terakhir ini pemuda itu terlihat menyedihkan. Alih-alih terlihat ceria seperti mentari di musim panas, Kise Ryouta lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup. "Aku pulang dulu, Kurokocchi, _jaa ne_~" Kise menepuk sisi bahu Kuroko sebelum melenggang pergi.

Ingatan itu kembali menghampiri Kuroko, saat pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu menginginkan senyum cerah Kise Ryouta kembali, bahkan sampai memohon-mohon padanya. Sejenak terasa sulit bagi Kuroko meski hanya untuk bernafas. Setiap tarikan nafas terasa menyakiti dadanya.

_Hanya inikah yang dapat dilakukannya untuk membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya berguna? Kalau ya, sebegitu tidak bergunakah ia selama ini?_ Tangan putih itu terulur mengetuk pintu _apartment_ di depannya, sementara pikirannya kembali terusik.

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, tentu jika dibandingkan dengan sang kapten―Akashi Seijuurou―Kuroko tidak lah memiliki apa-apa. Hanya _passing_ yang dapat diandalkannya dalam basket. Selebihnya? Oh ayolah, kau sudah mengetahuinya. _Shooting, lay-up,_ bahkan _dribble_ yang merupakan kemampuan dasar saja bisa dibilang kurang. Nilai pun jauh berbeda. Akashi seorang jenius yang sebenarnya. Bakat? Kuroko hampir tak punya. Inikah sebabnya yang membuat Aomine―orang yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya sampai-sampai rela membuangnya?_

Pintu putih itu dibuka perlahan, menampakkan sosok tinggi pria paruh baya dengan pakaian rapi berdiri menyambut. Sang _butler_ keluarga Akashi menanyai keperluan Kuroko sebelum mempersilahkan pemuda _blue aqua_ itu masuk dan membimbingnya menuju kamar sang Tuan Muda. Mendiang Tuan Mudanya.

_Baik._ Setelah memasuki kediaman Akashi di Tokyo, niat awal Kuroko yang datang hanya untuk mengambil catatan tentang perkembangan tim, kini berubah.

_Semua orang menginginkan Kise Ryouta kembali tersenyum. Memang. Sekalipun Kise merupakan anggota baru, namun Kise jugalah orang yang membawa keceriaan dengan lengkingan serta suara berisiknya, tingkah lakunya yang kadang terkesan _childish_ dan lainnya. Kemampuannya untuk meng-_copy_ gerakan lawan sangatlah berguna bagi tim. Sekalipun ia 'anak baru', namun, seolah matahari, semua planet akan berpusat padanya._

_Dan benar. Untuk mengembalikan senyum ceria itu, tentunya dibutuhkan pengorbanan, bukan? Semua orang lebih mementingkan Kise Ryouta. Lebih memikirkan pemuda itu. Kalau memang dengan pengorbanan ini ia dapat menjadi berguna, maka sebagai ganti Kise Ryouta akan kembali ceria seperti dulu―Kuroko Tetsuya akan 'mati'. Tidak akan ada yang berkomentar jika sosoknya yang tidak berguna ini lenyap, kan?_

Memejamkan mata erat seraya menarik hembuskan nafas, Kuroko mengatupkan bibir rapat, ia telah membuat keputusan. Manik _saffir_nya menatap tajam menyusuri kamar mendiang kaptennya itu. Dalam sekali sentakan, Kuroko menarik dirinya yang semula duduk di atas ranjang untuk berdiri, sedikit mengagetkan sang _butler_ yang memaku diri di sudut ruangan.

"Tanaka-_jiisan_, saya ingin meminjam beberapa barang milik Akashi-_kun_." Kuroko meminta ijin, namun tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia kemudian memasukkan beberapa barang dalam kotak kardus yang ditemukannya di bawah meja belajar, memuat semua yang Kise berikan untuk Akashi.

"_Eeto desu ne_~" Tanaka membuka mulutnya. "Itu barang-barang berharga yang Tuan Muda Seijuurou dapatkan dari Tuan Muda Ryouta." Tanaka menjelaskan. Namun, tahu Kuroko tak menghiraukannya, ia pun akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. "Kumohon Tuan Muda Tetsuya untuk menjaganya."

"_Hai_," Jawab Kuroko singkat. Ia kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia tak peduli dengan perasaannya, ia telah memutuskan. Memang benar hatinya yang telah hancur dua kali akan lebur dan tak menyisakan apapun karena ia sendiri lah yang menginjak-injaknya dan membuatnya tak tersisa.

"_Sumimasen_ (Maaf)_, _Tanaka-_jiisan_, boleh kupinjam ponsel Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko beralih bertanya dan mengarahkan manik _saffir_nya menatap sang _butler_ saat menemukan benda itu tak ada di kamar Akashi.

Sosok tinggi yang menemani Kuroko di kamar Tuan Mudanya itu beranjak mendekat. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Tetsuya, tapi saya tak menemukan ponsel Tuan Muda Seijuurou setelah kejadian itu."

Mendengarnya, Kuroko menyadari suatu hal. Kuroko memaku pandangan pada lantai _marmer_ yang dipijaknya sebelum kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah datarnya yang kini terkesan lebih―dingin? Seolah tak lagi ada kehangatan di dalam manik _saffir_nya. "Saya tahu dimana ponsel milik Akashi-_kun_."

.

***55***

.

[12月31日]

Kuroko memaku pandangan pada refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. Disana terlihat pemuda mungil berkulit putih nyaris pucat dengan surai merah. Wajahnya tampak datar. Tidak, lebih tepat dikatakan murung. Menarik kedua tangannya, Kuroko kemudian menepuk kedua telapak tangannya pada masing-masing pipinya. "Kau tak boleh berekspresi semurung itu, Tetsuya." Ujarnya lebih pada meyakinkan dirinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya, Kuroko menata ekspresinya sebelum kembali melemparkan manik _crimson_nya menatap bayangannya di cermin. Ia menelengkan kepala. "Setidaknya yang ini lebih baik." Gumamnya.

Melirik jam tangan hitam _sporty_ yang melingkari lengan kirinya, Kuroko mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ponsel milik Akashi. Ponsel yang ia ambil―seenaknya―dari Aomine tadi sore usai latihan harian. Menekankan ibu jarinya yang sedikit gemetar pada _keypad_, Kuroko menunggu hingga ponsel itu menyala. Tak berapa lama, ponsel itu bergetar. Menyapukan manik _crimson_nya pada layarponsel _flip_ itu, Kuroko mendapati beberapa belas _e-mail_ masuk. Dan semuanya dari satu nama. Kise Ryouta.

Mengabaikan belasan pesan yang berderet itu, usai sejenak meyakinkan diri, Kuroko menekan-nekan _keypad_ sebelum kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu di samping telinga. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin, banyak pikiran berkelebat dalam kepalanya. _Apa pemuda pirang itu akan percaya jika yang menelponnya ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou?_

.

.

Kuroko tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum tulusnya melihat Kise Ryouta yang terkikik di sebelahnya setelah balas mengerjainya. Sepertinya _Kaitenzushi_ adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk memulai hari-harinya sebagai Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko tahu, ini tidak akan berjalan mudah. Tidak akan pernah. Bagaimana mungkin bisa terasa mudah saat kau harus berlaku sebagai orang lain? Sekalipun Kuroko Tetsuya sering memperhatikan Akashi, namun tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya bahwa ia harus berpura-pura menjadi sosok itu. Menjadi sosok yang begitu berbeda dengannya. Menjadi sosok orang yang disukainya.

Pemuda mungil itu tercekat saat Kise menyebut namanya―"Kurokocchi?"―sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar saat mereka berjalan beriringan malam itu. _Apa― ketahuan?_

"Kuroko?" Timpalnya lirih dengan suara tercekat.

"Iya, Akashicchi! Aku tadi melihat bayangannya dari kaca."

Satu kalimat itu sontak membuat Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya, menatap satu-satunya kaca yang ada di sekitar mereka. Kaca gelap pertokoan yang telah tutup itu merefleksikan sosoknya. Dan Kuroko mendapati sosoknya yang berdiri disana. Ia mengulurkan tangan menyentuh helaian rambutnya seraya perlahan melirik ujung poninya dengan cemas, siapa tahu warna rambutnya sekarang adalah _blue aqua_. Namun tak lama, Kuroko bernafas lega saat mendengar gumaman pemuda tinggi dismpingnya bersamaan dengan helaian merah yang menyapa manik _saffir_nya.

"Apa Kurokocchi juga sedang merayakan tahun baru seperti kita?"

.

.

Ia dan Kise mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersisa dan mendongakkan kepala menikmati semburan bunga-bunga api yang menghiasi kanvas alam yang indah itu saat jam menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam.

_Pergantian tahun, ya?_ Mengesampingkan perasaannya yang hancur lebur, Kuroko Tetsuya akan mewujudkan permintaan Aomine Daiki. Ia akan membuka dan mengisi lembaran baru yang kosong di tahun ini dengan menjadi sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

"_Akemashite omedeto,_ Akashicchi~" Dada Kuroko terasa sakit jika membayangkan sosok Akashi yang sebenarnya tengah melakukan kegiatan yang dilakukannya saat ini―Kise menciumnya di bangku taman di bawah langit malam kota Tokyo yang cerah dengan semburat warna-warni kembang api.

.

***55***

.

[1月18日]

"_Are?_ Akashicchi, rambutmu?" Pemuda tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya saat Kuroko tak sempat menghindar. Sedikit mengacak surai merah Kuroko, merapikannya. "Akashicchi bisa _badhair_ juga'_ssu_? Kukira hanya Kurokocchi saja~" Kise terkekeh, senyum manis tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya tetaplah Kuroko Tetsuya sekalipun ia sudah berusaha menjadi sosok Akashi Seijuurou selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Tak dapat menyembunyikan kecerobohannya, Kuroko datang dengan _badhair_ yang menjadi kebiasaannya saat cepat-cepat pergi di pagi hari. Padahal ia tahu, sebagai Akashi, ia tak boleh melakukannya. Sebagai Akashi, semuanya harus teratur dan terjadwal rapi.

_Setelah ini, tidak boleh ada kesalahan lagi!_ Kuroko memerintah dirinya sendiri. Tidak boleh ada kecerobohan lagi karena ia sudah mempelajari baik-baik mengenai tempat yang hendak mereka kunjungi. Mulai dari _densha_ yang akan mereka naiki hingga setiap sudut Yokohama Cosmo World yang ingin Kise kunjungi, beserta berbagai macam wahana yang disediakan. Bersyukurlah karena otak Kuroko yang bisa dibilang pas-pasan ini sanggup menyerap semua informasi itu dalam kepalanya. Kemudian untuk Minato Mirai 21 & Landmark Tower, Kuroko tak perlu khawatir, karena ia sudah pernah mengunjunginya.

Kemudian di dalam _densha_, Kuroko yang terbiasa dengan _densha_ dan jenis kereta ekonomi lainnya harus mengendalikan diri dan berlaku seperti Akashi, seorang Tuan Muda yang tidak pernah berdiri dalam kendaraan. Dan ini cukup sulit. Kuroko akhirnya memilih menyapukan pandangan pada seluruh penjuru _densha_ tanpa benar-benar mengerti apa yang ditangkap pandangannya.

.

.

Kuroko tak bisa menghindari saat tubuhnya tak bisa menerima perlakuan dari wahana-wahana ekstrim yang dicobanya. Pusing mendera kepalanya, keringat dingin beralih menyusuri permukaan kulitnya di balik mantel, serta perutnya yang terasa mual. Sungguh, Kuroko berharap Akashi dan Kise tak pernah pergi ke Disneyland atau _amusement park_ lainnya dalam kencannya sebelumnya, sehingga pemuda pirang ini tidak menaruh curiga pada reaksi tubuhnya yang menyedihkan.

Lelah. Kuroko berbaring di sebuah bangku panjang, sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menutupi sisi wajahnya, membiarkan biasan mentari senja hanya menyapa tubuhnya yang berkeringat dingin. Kepalanya masih berdenyut hingga Kise kembali membawa segelas minuman hangat yang sedikit membuatnya lebih baik. Kise juga membiarkan Kuroko memejamkan matanya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali beralih pada _Cosmo Clock 21_, wahana terakhir yang akan mereka coba.

.

.

"Unik, huh? Aku sampai hampir mati dibuatnya!"

Kuroko menarik manik _crimson_nya menatap Kise lurus. "_Ne,_ Kise, bukankah kau yang ingin naik _Cosmo Clock_ ini? Kenapa kau tak tahu apa-apa? Biasanya orang yang memiliki ketertarikan akan sesuatu di suatu tempat akan mencari tahu tentang sesuatu itu. Kenapa tidak berlaku padamu?" Kuroko mencibir.

"_Moooouu_! Aku memang tertarik, tapi aku tidak ada waktu'_ssu_~" Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku senang, bisa mengajak Akashicchi mengunjungi tempat yang belum pernah Akashicchi kunjungi'_ssu_! Juga naik _densha_ yang menjadi pengalaman baru untuk Akashicchi." Kise merubah ekspresinya cepat, dari yang semula memberengut, kini berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alis melihatnya.

_Akashi-_kun_ ya? Ah, benar juga. Semua senyuman yang ditorehkan Kise-_kun,_ semuanya diberikan untuk Akashi-_kun_._ Kuroko tersenyum simpul dengan pemikirannya."Aku juga." Ucapnya singkat sebelum menoleh keluar, menatap refleksi pemuda mungil bersurai merah dengan sepasang manik _crimson_ yang terpampang samar pada kaca di sampingnya dengan tatapan datar sebelum melempar pandangan jauh menembus lapisan kaca.

_Ne, Akashi -_kun_, apa yang kulakukan ini benar? Apa Akashi -_kun_ senang melihat senyuman Kise-_kun_ lagi? Akashi -_kun_ tahu kan, semua senyuman cerah itu diberikan untukmu? Hanya untukmu? Aku sudah berusaha membuat Kise-_kun_ kembali tersenyum, aku sudah mewujudkan harapan Aomine-_kun_. Tapi Akashi-_kun_, apa menurut Akashi -_kun_ senyum ini akan terus berada disana jika aku berhenti berpura-pura menjadi Akashi -_kun_ dan kembali menjadi diriku sendiri? Aku takut senyuman itu hilang dan usahaku tak menghasilkan apa-apa._

.

***55***

.

[1月31日]

Kuroko mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangan menarik handuk yang menutupi helaian lembutnya. Tak lama handuk kecil itu jatuh bersamaan dengan tarikan jemari Kuroko dan tersampir di sisi bahu mungilnya, menampakkan surai _blue aqua_ yang selama ini tergantikan dengan warna merah. Jemari putih pucat itu terulur menyentuh ujung poninya. Seolah terbiasa dengan surai merah, Kuroko tak lepas memandang refleksi tubuh di depannya. Menilik wajah datarnya dengan surai _blue aqua_nya lama sebelum beralih menyentuhkan jemari itu pada bawah matanya. Manik _saffir_ itu terlihat begitu cerah. Warna biru yang begitu _matching_ dengan kulit putihnya yang hampir pucat.

Selama ini, Kuroko mencuci rambutnya di malam hari sebelum kembali mengambil _spray_ dan mewarnainya menjadi merah di pagi hari. Tak jarang Kuroko tertidur masih dengan surai merah dan _soft lens_ yang lupa dilepaskannya.

Dan reuni sekilas Kuroko dengan surai _blue aqua_ serta manik _saffir_nya itu lenyap kala pintu kamarnya dibuka paksa hingga terjeblak lebar disertai dengan ucapan _Selamat Ulang Tahun_ dari keempat teman satu timnya.

"Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, Murasakibara-_kun_?" Kuroko memandang mereka tajam. "Apa-apaan kali―ahk." Kuroko mengerjap beberpa kali sebelum meralat kalimatnya. "A-aku tak menyangka kalian akan mengagetkanku seperti ini." _Shimatta! _Kuroko merutuki dirinya. Tanpa sengaja barusan ia menanggapi teman-temannya dengan berlaku sebagai Akashi. _Bodoh!_

"Oh ayolah Tetsu~ Ini harimu. Selamat ulang tahun." Aomine melangkah mendekat sebelum mengangsurkan kadonya.

Tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, Kuroko pun menyambut bingkisan itu dengan wajah datar. "Terima kasih." Sementara Aomine menatapnya canggung, merasa bersalah.

Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Err Tetsu, aku―" Belum sempat ia melontarkan permintaan maafnya, kalimatnya dipotong dengan Kise yang berteriak―

"Kurokocchi! Baru ini aku melihat Kurokocchi tanpa atasan'_ssu_! Tubuh Kurokocchi mungil sekali ya! Aku jadi ingin memeluk―"

―yang kemudian dihentikan dengan Midorima yang menarik rambut Kise memintanya untuk kembali duduk. "Berhenti, Kise! Ini masih pagi dan tidak seharusnya kau membuat keributan di rumah orang'_nodayo_." Ceramah Midorima seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Kuroko yang sadar pun segera melesat ke lemari. "Ah, maaf, aku akan segera berganti baju."

"Tidak usah, Kurokoc― _Itai'ssu_! (Sakitt'_ssu_!)" Lengkingan Kise teredam dengan sebuah jitakan yang Aomine berikan di kepala pirang itu.

"_Ne,_ Kurochin~ aku belum sarapan, aku lapar~" Pemuda tinggi bersurai _lavender_ itu mengahmpiri Kuroko yang tengah mengenakan kausnya.

"Sebentar, Murasakibara-_kun_, akan aku ambilkan."

Baru Kuroko menutup mulutnya usai menjawab keluhan Murasakibara, sang Nyonya Kuroko sudah menghambur masuk ke kamar anaknya dengan sebuah nampan berisi _cake_ yang sudah dipotong dan beberapa gelas teh hangat. Dan pemandangan yang Kuroko lihat dari posisinya yang berdiri di sudut kamar setelah sang Ibu meninggalkan kamarnya adalah: Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara yang berebut mengambil potongan _cake_ yang terlihat lebih besar, dengan Midorima yang tak berhenti melontarkan nasihatnya yang bahkan tak sampai pada telinga ketiganya. Kuroko mendesah sebelum berjalan mengahmpiri mereka dan duduk diantaranya.

Mendapati Kuroko baru saja bergabung, Kise menghentikan perebutannya dan membuka pembicaraan. "_Anou ne_~ Maaf, tapi Akashicchi tidak bisa ikut datang, Kurokocchi~ Sepertinya Akashicchi sedang ada urusan_'ssu_."

"Eh?" Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya memandang pemuda pirang itu bingung.

"Ke-kenapa'_ssu_?" Kise berjingat sebelum kemudian berusaha menjelaskan. "Tadi pagi Akashicchi menelponku. Ia meminta maaf pada Kurokocchi karena tidak bisa datang~" Manik emas yang semula memandang ketiga pemuda tinggi itu bergantian, kini beralih menatap Kuroko. "Akashicchi memintaku menyampaikan ini pada Kurokocchi, katanya _katakan padanya selamat ulang tahun, semoga segala hal baik menaunginya dan― terima kasih_."

Kuroko tercekat. Manik _saffir_nya terbelalak lebar. _Akashi-_kun_ menelpon― Kise-_kun_? Ariemasen._ Kuroko sadar betul ia bahkan tak menyentuh ponsel Akashi saat bangun tidur tadi. Jantung Kuroko terasa berhenti berdetak, nafasnya tertahan sementara paru-parunya memerlukan pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya. _Ariemasen!_ Kuroko juga yakin ia tak pernah mengatakan kalimat yang Kise katakan. _Ariemasen!_ Setitik cairan bening bergulir turun menyapa pipi pucat Kuroko membuat guratan tipis disana seiring dengan kapasitasnya yang bertambah. _Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Akashi-_kun_ menghubungi Kise-_kun_._ Kuroko masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya hingga panggilan dari teman-temannya menyusupi gendang telinganya.

"Eh?" Tersadar, Kuroko mengusap pipinya, menghapus jejak air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya lirih sementara pikirannya tak dapat menolak berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul. _Bagaimana mungkin Akashi_-kun_ menghubungi Kise_-kun_? Selama ini aku yang berlaku sebagai Akashi_-kun_ dan aku bahkan tak menyentuh ponsel Akashi_-kun_ tadi pagi. Ittai nani ga attandesuka?!_ (Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!)

"Kurokocchi jangan sedih begitu'_ssu_~ Selamat ulang tahun!" Tanpa Kuroko sadari, pemuda pirang itu sudah memeluknya dari belakang, memamerkan senyum cerahnya. Tak lama, teman-temannya kembali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun disertai dengan harapan-harapan mereka. Sejenak, Kuroko melupakan pertanyaan yang semula memenuhi otaknya dan tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kuroko masih berusaha melepas pelukan Kise saat pemuda pirang itu memeluknya semakin erat. "Kise-_kun_, tolong lepaskan, a―"

"_Ne,_ kenapa Kurokocchi tidak berbau _vanilla_ seperti biasa?"

"Eh?" Kuroko yang kalimatnya disela sontak mengarahkan manik _saffir_nya melirik Kise yang memeluknya.

"Bau ini seperti wangi tubuh Akashicchi'_ssu_~"

Tak dapat dihindari, kembali seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, Kuroko kembali tercekat, kini wajahnya berubah pucat.

"A-apa?!" Kise tergagap. Merasa seolah dirinya tertuduh―lagi, ia kembali membuka mulutnya menjelaskan. "Ti-tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa'_ssu_. Bahkan aku belum pernah memeluk Akashicchi, hanya saja wangi itu khas Akashicchi saat aku berada di dekatnya."

Satu lagi kecerobohan dilakukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tak menyadari jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang tak memungkinkannya untuk berlaku sebagai Akashi selama satu hari penuh. Sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin tak dapat dielaknya. Kuroko terbiasa mandi dengan sabun yang biasa Akashi pakai, untuk mengubah wangi tubuhnya menjadi wangi khas Akashi.

Begitu Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya yang terpejam, yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan nanar dari pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang disertai dengan kerutan di dahinya. Kuroko tahu, Aomine sudah melarangnya, Aomine sudah menarik kembali permintaan bodohnya kepada Kuroko dan meminta Kuroko untuk melupakannya, tapi Kuroko memaksa karena ia sudah memutuskannya. Kuroko hanya bisa memberikan tatapan setengah kosong pada _partner_ terbaiknya itu.

_Maafkan aku, Aomine-_kun_._

.

***55***

.

[2月14日]

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.05 kala itu namun Kuroko telah terjaga dari tidurnya. Sejenak memindahkan lengan berat pemuda pirang yang mengukungnya, Kuroko bangkit. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesaat sebelum turun dari ranjang dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi di sisi kamar. Menekan saklar lampu, Kuroko mengalihkan kepalanya seraya memejamkan matanya cepat, menghindari sinar terang lampu yang menyapa penglihatannya. Sejenak membiasakan manik matanya, Kuroko beralih ke _wastafel_ berniat menggosok giginya sebelum beralih membasuh tubuhnya dengan _shower_.

Sosok mungil dengan surai merah masih menyapanya kala ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin, namun satu hal yang baru disadarinya membuatnya kesulitan menelan ludah. Sepasang maniknya yang seharusnya masih berwarna _crimson_ itu terefleksi berwarna _saffir_ disana. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan sebelum kembali memakunya pada sepasang manik _saffir_ yang terpantul tengah menatapnya.

Kuroko kemudian teringat. "I-itu bukan mimpi? Akashi-_kun_― A-akashi_-kun_ memintaku melepas _soft lens_ kemudian menyuruhku kembali berbaring dan membentangkan selimut untukku tengah malam itu bukan mimpi?" Lirih Kuroko sebelum membasuh wajahnya dan menunduk lama sebelum kembali menatap bayangannya.

"Hiks.." Kuroko tak mampu menyembunyikan isakannya saat air mata yang tersembunyi di balik tetesan air yang menyapa wajahnya itu terus bergulir turun tak mau berhenti. "Uuh.. huuuu~ Akashi-_kun_.. Akashi- hiks.." Kedua kaki mungilnya lemas, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan bersandar pada dinding _marmer_ yang dingin. Kuroko menahan suara isakannya, tak ingin membangunkan sosok yang masih terlelap itu.

.

.

"HHHHIIIKK!" Kise terbangun menyingkap selimut dengan nafas tersengal seolah seseorang baru saja mencekiknya. Kise menunduk, mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan dengan susah payah. Nafasnya memburu, ia memaksa paru-parunya menampung udara sebanyak-banyaknya sementara tubuh tingginya bergetar hebat. "Ti-dak." Bisiknya, masih belum menemukan kembali suaranya. "Tidak." Kise menggeleng, pandangannya kosong. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin!" Ia meremat sprei di bawahnya. "Itu hanya mimpi buruk! Akashicchi―"

Otaknya kembali memutar semuanya, memunculkan semua memori-memorinya seperti piringan hitam yang tengah melantunkan lagu, namun diputar dengan arah sebaliknya setelah menekan tombol _backward_ tanpa melepasnya. Memori itu terus berputar dan berhenti pada mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk Kise Ryouta di malam Natal yang seharusnya membawa kebahagiaan.

Kise meremat helaian pirangnya saat memorinya kembali berjalan maju setelah tombol _play_ ditekan.

_Kise seolah melihat dirinya yang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda bersurai merah itu. Pemuda pirang itu merajuk saat pemuda mungil itu tak mau menyebutkan alasannya membagi tawa dengan gadis kecil yang membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. Namun rajukan si pemuda pirang itu pudar kala pemuda mungil itu meraih tangannya, menyematkan jemarinya diantara jari-jari panjang pemuda tinggi itu. Tak lama berjalan, mereka berhenti menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau sementara keduanya berbincang seru._

_Tak lama, mereka pun membaur dengan hiruk pikuk pejalan kaki yang menyeberang, hingga tanpa sengaja pemuda pirang itu menabrak seorang bocah. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda itu melepaskan tautan jemarinya dengan pemuda mungil itu kemudian membungkuk, membantu bocah yang jatuh terduduk itu berdiri sebelum menepuk-nepuk mantel yang melingkupi tubuh kecilnya._

_Setelah mendapat persetujuan kekasihnya untuk berbalik arah dan mengantar bocah itu, pemuda pirang itu menarik si bocah dalam gendongan sebelum berdiri dan melangkah dengan arah sebaliknya tanpa menyadari boneka beruang dengan topi Santa miliknya terjatuh saat kaki mungil sang bocah menatap saku mantel panjangnya saat berpapasan dan sedikit tersenggol penyeberang jalan. Pemuda bersurai merah yang menyadarinya pun membungkukkan badannya sejenak guna memungut boneka mungil itu diantara kerumunan. Tersenyum, pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk boneka itu perlahan, menghapus jejak kotor yang tertempel._

_Pemuda mungil itu berjalan santai mengekor pemuda tinggi yang berjarak beberapa meter di depannya saat sebuah sepeda yang melesat cepat di depannya segera setelah lampu berubah hijau, membuatnya reflek mundur beberapa langkah menghindari tabrakan. Manik _crimson_ pemuda mungil itu sempat mengikuti si pengendara yang terus mengayuh sepedanya tanpa menghiraukannya. Pemuda mungil itu tak menyadari jika tabrakan yang semula dihindarinya itu malah menyebabkan sebuah tabrakan yang merenggut nyawanya. Seorang sopir yang tak sempat menginjak rem itu tak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya saat tubuh mungil itu beradu dengan besi kendaraannya._

_Suara benturan keras tak terelakkan menggema menyusupi pendengaran semua orang yang berada di sekitar, menyisakan tubuh mungil yang tak bergerak itu beberapa meter di depan mobil yang terhenti paksa itu. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tergeletak dengan boneka beruang bertopi Santa yang masih setia mengisi sebelah tangannya._

"Tidak, Akashicchi― Hiks.. Uuuhh.." Kise Ryouta menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia terisak dengan tubuh bergetar. Memori menyakitkan itu berhenti seolah sesorang telah menekan tombol _stop_. "Hiks.. Huu~~ Akashicchi.. I-itu semua bohong―kan?" Suaranya timbul tenggelam diantara isakannya. Kise menggelengkan kepalanyakuat-kuat, tak mau percaya. Pikirannya menarik saat-saat ia bersama Akashi di tahun baru dan setelahnya. Selama ini Akashi masih bersamanya, tentunya semua itu hanyalah mimpi buruk. Namun, seperti kenyataan yang terkuak, mimpi buruk itu terus menyertai disetiap Kise menolaknya.

Saat Kise berusaha mengenyahkan semua mimpi serta kilasan memorinya, sebelah tangannya yang hendak menumpu tubuhnya menyentuh sesuatu di kasur sebelahnya yang sudah kosong.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kuroko membiarkan air hangat _shower_ membasuh tubuh pucatnya, melunturkan warna merah rambutnya. Kuroko menumpu kedua telapak tangannya pada dinding di depannya, matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan manik _saffir_nya.

"_Kuroko. Hey Kuroko, tidak baik tidur tanpa melepaskan _soft lents._"_

Sebelah tangan Kuroko terkepal. Ia mendesis diantara gemericik air yang menimpa tubuhnya sebelum jatuh membentur lantai kamar mandi.

"_Kuroko, bangunlah sebentar, lepaskan _soft lens_mu dan kembali tidur."_

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia teringat saat ia menatap cermin beberapa menit yang lalu dan menemukan manik _saffir_nya tak tebungkus _soft lents crimson_ yang biasa dipakainya. Itu artinya, suara yang ia dengar tadi malam, suara yang menyuruhnya bangun sejenak, suara yang begitu familiar itu, bukan mimpi? Tapi tidak mungkin. Akashi sudah pergi sejak hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Lalu― siapa? Tidak ada yang memiliki suara khas itu. Namun kalau dikaitkan dengan yang menelpon Kise dan meminta pemuda pirang itu menyampaikan ucapan padanya tempo hari―

_Duk!_

Sebuah debumam kecil menggema dalam kamar mandi itu. Kuroko memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding berlapis _marmer_ itu sebelum ia menumpukan kepalanya disana. Sederetan kalimat dalam buku yang pernah dibacanya pun membanjiri otaknya.

_Jiwa orang yang meninggal masih akan berada di dunia, bersama dengan orang terkasihnya selama empat puluh sembilan hari, sebelum Dewa benar-benar meminta mereka meninggalkan dunia. Dunia yang bukan lagi tempat mereka._

Memutar kran guna mematikan aliran air pada _shower_, Kuroko membuka matanya, menarik manik _saffir_nya menatap kepalan tangannya. Kalau Kuroko mengambil potongan paragraf dari buku itu sebagai dasar dari penyamarannya, lantas kenapa ia tak―mencoba―mempercayai bahwa itu mungkin saja terjadi? Kalau apa yang buku itu tuliskan benar, berarti selama ini Akashi masih ada bersamanya. Tapi―mungkinkah?

Beralih menarik handuk dan mengeringkan tubuh mungilnya sebelum mengenakan pakaian, Kuroko ingin mengumpulkan bukti akan keberadaan Akashi selama ini. Ia membawa langkahnya hendak menuju pintu saat manik matanya menangkap sebuah amplop teronggok di lantai tak jauh dari pintu yang ditujunya.

.

.

Sebelah tangan Kise tanpa sengaja menyentuh sebuah kotak berwarna _lust red_ dengan hiasan pita merah yang dikaitkan sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk bunga. Mengerutkan dahi, diraihnya kotak itu dalam pangkuan. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat membuka kotak itu. Sebuah batangan coklat yang bisa dibilang cukup besar dengan setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah dan selembar kartu pos mengisi kotak _lust red_ itu. Menghapus jejak air mata sekenanya, Kise mengambil kartu pos yang menarik perhatiannya. Sederetan tulisan rapi yang familiar terpampang dalam lima baris menyapa manik emasnya.

"_Happy Valentine, Kise!_

_Satu yang dapat kukatakan di kesempatan ini, terima kasih telah membiarkanku menyukaimu dan membagi bahagia denganmu selama ini._

_Perasaan ini akan selalu ada bersamamu sekalipun aku tak lagi bisa menemanimu._

_Berhentilah menangis, tetaplah tersenyum dan berterima kasihlah pada Kuroko._

―_Seijuurou―"_

Dan sebuah nama yang tertulis di sisi bawah sebelah kanan kartu pos itu membuat Kise menautkan alis. _"Seijuurou."_ Jemarinya yang lentik membalik sisi kartu pos itu, menampakkan sebuah foto. Foto yang diambil saat ia dan Akashi menghabiskan akhir pekan di Yokohama Cosmo World. Dalam foto itu, terdapat dua pemuda tengah berdiri dengan_ Giant Ferris Wheels_ sebagai _background_nya. Satu yang bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai pirang tengah tersenyum cerah memeluk pemuda mungil bersurai merah dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise menyebutkan sebuah nama begitu melihat sosok itu. Seolah tersadar, sontak ia membekap mulutnya. _Kalau benar itu Kurokocchi, kenapa― kenapa rambutnya merah seperti Akashicchi?_ Kise bingung dengan kerja otaknya. Jelas yang terpampang dalam foto itu adalah pemuda mungil bersurai merah, lantas kenapa bibirnya menyebutkan nama Kuroko?

Kise yang masih bingung menoleh cepat saat suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda mungil dengan surai _blue aqua_nya yang setengah basah. Kise memalingkan manik emasnya menatap foto dalam genggamannya sebelum kembali menatap pemuda bermanik _saffir_ yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi kamarnya. "Kurokocchi?"

.

.

Usai membaca surat yang ditemukannya, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk keluar menuju kamar pemuda pirang itu saat manik emas Kise menyapanya dari balik lelehan air mata beitu Kuroko membuka pintu. Seketika Kuroko terhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko terkejut saat pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sebelah tangan di pangkuannya sebelum kembali menatapnya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya dalam kepalanya dengan menyapa―"_Ohayou_,"―Kuroko berjalan pelan menghampiri ranjang. Ia kemudian melirik pangkuan Kise sebelum mengambil alih kertas yang ternyata kartu pos itu.

Manik _saffir_ Kuroko bergerak menyusuri sederatan tulisan rapi dalam kartu pos itu. Dan ia menahan nafas saat membaca nama yang terpampang disana. "_Seijuurou_." Kuroko merasa ia tak pernah menuliskannya, ditambah dengan tulisannya yang tidak akan serapi itu. Teringat akan surat yang ditemukannya di kamar mandi, sejenak Kuroko menghela nafas, "Kurasa yang dikatakan buku itu memang benar." Gumamnya.

"Eh?" Kise yang masih memaku pandangan pada Kuroko dan mendengarnya pun berjingat. Manik emasnya menyiratkan tanda tanya.

Kuroko membungkukkan tubuh mungilnya, "_Happy Valentine, _Kise-_kun_~" Ucapnya sebelum mengecup pipi dengan guratan air mata itu lembut. Menganggurkan handuk kecil di kedua bahunya, Kuroko kemudian beralih duduk di sebelah Kise yang linglung. Ia membalik sisi kartu pos itu dan mendapati sebuah foto terpampang disana. Foto yang tak lama mereka ambil saat mengunjungi Yokohama.

"I-itu― fotoku dengan― Kurokocchi?" Suara Kise terdengar seperti bisikan. Kise ingin memastikan kesimpulan dari kinerja otaknya.

Memandang pemuda pirang itu lama seolah ingin menilik segala hal dari manik emas itu, Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali membalik kartu pos itu. Tersenyum kecil, Kuroko bergumam, "Sudah empat puluh sembilan hari sejak saat itu ya, Seijuurou-_kun_." Jemari Kuroko mengusap sederetan nama, "_Seijuurou_." itu sebelum setetes cairan bening jatuh menyapa kulit tangannya.

"..."

Seolah mengerti arti diam Kise, Kuroko angkat bicara. "Maafkan aku, Kise-_kun_~ Selama ini― aku sudah lancang dengan berpura-pura menjadi Akashi_-kun_." Kuroko tak mampu menghentikan bulir-bulir air matanya yang berjatuhan.

Pandangan manik emas Kise berubah setengah kosong, ia menatap pemuda _blue aqua_ yang terisak itu. Perlahan otaknya bergerak menyusun kepingan-kepingan memori acaknya menjadi sebuah _puzzle_ utuh. "Ja―" Sejenak Kise berdeham mengatasi suara seraknya sebelum melanjutkan, "Jadi, mimpi burukku itu―adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya?"

.

.

Last Chapter**-**omae**-**end

.

.

**A/N :**

Hai, inilah kebenarannya. Jadi, apa kalian juga udah nyusun kepingan berantakan ini jadi sebuah puzzle kayak Kise? Lets share your opinion guys :D

Maaf kalo' aku mbulet bikin ceritanya.. *bows deeply* mohon komen, kritik, saran dan sebagainya.. m(_ _) m maaf juga kalo' last chap jadi sepanjang ini, sumpah aku juga nggak nyangka bakal ampir 5k, warui *headdesk*

Ohya, rencananya ini mau kubikin sequelnya, yang bakal jadi chap 3,5 *apadeh*XD*nggak!* soalnya ada satu yang miss n belom kujelasin disini hehehe ada yang tau yang mana? *kicked*

Oke deh, makasiiiiihh banyak buat yang udah mampir baca, baik ntu silent readers atau yang udah nyempetin buat ninggalin review, ngeklik fave n follow juga :* sankyuu udah ngikutin FanFic 49 days ini *u*/

Special thanks to Ryuu Dearu yang bisa―banget―diajak buat ngobrolin macem-macem #eh n sankyuu udah ngepost'in yang chap 1 kmaren :*

**.**

**.**

Dikarenakan sinyal yang mobat mabit nongol ngilang nongol ngilang, review kubales skalian disini yak.. ntar last chap kubales via PM.. Maaaafff banget kalo' menuh"in disini jadinya orz

.

** katagirireiko :** hhaha halo, makasih udah mampir baca yak X3 nggak kok, sama skali nggak salah, perasaanmu bener, soalnya ceritanya emang bgini jadinya XD jadi, alesan Akashi nggak bingung am ponselnya n Kise yang jalan ama orang lain adalah... fufufu *plakk* XDD

.

** Zelvaren Yuvrezla :** hhahaha nggak papa ren, santai aja, bisa dibaca kapanpun kok :D ah tebakan ren yang pertama bener, tapi soal alesan Kuroko nangis pas dapet ucapan dari Akashi? Hhaha udah ketemu kan disini jawabannya? XD

Hwaaaahh beneran ? Syukurlah kalo' ntu deskripsian bisa nyampe' n nggak terkesan aneh hhehe sankyuu ren :* hwahaha fluff kan yang pas di kaitenzushi? X3

Hai, makasih banyak udah ngikutin ni FanFic yak ren .. :D

.

** Yuna Seijuurou :** hhaha nggak papa kak, ujian jangan di escape #eh *plakk* XDD hwawawa pdahal udah ku kasih clue lho mana pas ama Kuroko n pas ama Akashi fufufu tapi sekarang udah tau kan yang mana aja ? X3

Makasih banyak yak, ka'yuna udah ngikutin FanFic ini :D

.

** VilettaOnyxLV :** aduh, ID nya susah *hoy!*plakk* XDD halo, makasih udah nemu n mampir yak :D

Wah aku seneng baca reviewnya, soalnya kamu aja yang nebak n pas banget yang Kise bangun dengan Akashi yang udah nggak ada.. :D Ohya maaf yak, kalo' alurnya riweh n bikin bingung, aku sengaja mempermainkan setting waktunya sih hehehe *plakkplakk* XDD

Hai, ganbarimasu *u*9 sankyuu yak :D

.

** shiro yuki :** hhaha makasih udah ngikutin 49 days yak, shi-chan.. X3 *oy, bikin nama panggilan seenak jidat*digetok* XD

Hhaha AoKise nya kan udah, pas ngambil boneka di game center ntu X3 Hmm semua jawaban udah ada disini.. hhehe dan semua pertanyaan shi-chan terjawab di kutipan ini, "_Jiwa orang yang meninggal masih akan berada di dunia, bersama dengan orang terkasih baginya selama empat puluh sembilan hari, sebelum Dewa benar-benar meminta mereka meninggalkan dunia. Dunia yang bukan lagi tempat mereka._" Hhohoho kalo' jiwa Akashi masih di dunia, berarti udah tau kan sapa yang nelpon Kise? XD

.

** kagamine lizzy :** ah, nongol akhirnya.. iya ni, lizzy nggak komen di chap 2 part 1 nya hhehe tapi nggak masalah :D makasih udah ngikutin 49 days yak lizzy X3

Hwaaaaahhh aku juga mau kalo' jadi bebeb nya Akashi X3 mau banget malah *plakk* XDD sankyuu udah suka ama AkaKise momentnya :D sengaja kubikin fluff soalnya endingnya bakal kayak gitu ntu.. *plakplaaakk* tega banget kan saya, kayak"nya aja dibikin manis tapi benernya miris.. hhehe

.

** el Cierto :** Hweeee iyaa kah? O: kenapa kok ngerror bgitu yak? Tapi yang ini masuk kok :D ohya, makasih udah nemu, mampir n baca yak X3

Hhaha ol-off tapi nyambung kan ama jalan ceritanya? Mengingat aku sengaja bikin riweh setting waktunya *plakk* XDD tapi makasih udah suka ama ceritanya :D

Yep, taraaaa tebakannya bener n tepat sasaran *u*d hayooo soal yang Kuroko shock dapet pesan dari Akashi akhirnya ngerti kan kenapa dia pe' nangis ? fufufu ah iyaa, astaga, kalo' nggak ku cek ulang biasa aku suka kebulet" ama ntu vocab satu orz 'menghiraukan' Dx

Hwaaahh beneran ? Aiiiihh syukurla kalo' bisa nyampe' deskripnya :D nggak kok, aku juga belom pernah kesana, ni cuma hasil dari research[?] baca" artikel gitu, sama kayak kamu :D

Ciiee hape baru kah, kok belom kbiasa pe' typos ? hhaha maa, sankyuu udah ngikutin fanfic ini yak X3

.

** Heiwajima Shizaya :** uun, nggak papa kok, aku malah seneng kalo' ada yang baca :D sebelomnya makasih udah baca n ngikutin FanFic ini yak X3

Yep, kayak yang kamu bilang, cerita ini berakhirnya dengan sakit hatinya Kuroko .. kasian banget dia .. TwT aduh, aku sadis banget *udah dari dulu oy!*plakk* XDD

.

** mey chan 5872682 :** wah berasa kayak masukin password, jadi kalo' ngetik Idnya musti pelan" n d cek bolak balik *hoy* XDD

Hhahha hayooo udah keungkap semua ni misterinya disini .. nggak bingung ama alurnya kan? Hhehe makasih yak, udah mampir n ngikutin FanFic ini X3

.

** Akashiki Kazuyuki :** kazuki reviewnya di detik" terakhir[?] ni seringnya yak.. XDD tapi nggak masalah, makasih udah nyempetin mampir n ngikutin FanFic ini yak X3

Hhoho unyu yak, AkaKise moment nya hhaha :3 hmm maaf kazuki, spekulasi kazuki beberapa bener n beberapa nyaris.. cerita ini akhirnya bergulir seperti ini, gimana menurut kazuki? Semua pertanyaan udah terkuak disini, kecuali soal 'satu' ntu n bakal kumasukin di sequalnya gara" aku miss .. sumpah, untung kazuki ingetin hahaha *bego' Na!* XDD makasih..

Lhalah kalo' nggak mau diselesein terus gimana? Di lanjut ? ntar jadinya kayak sinetron kalo kupanjang"in kazuki .. hahah *plakk* tenang, masih ada satu sequel sperti yang kubilang kok :D

Makasih banyak yak, kazuki udah baca n ngikutin FanFic ini :*

.

** tetsuya kurosaki :** wah sayang banget, disini aku sengaja bikin AkaKise, ada sih AkaKuro nya nyempil dikit .. maaf uak *bows* dan disini udah terkuaklah apa permintaan Aomine yang bikin semua masalah ini timbul dan cerita ini lahir *bah* XDD

Makasih udah baca n ngikutin FanFic ini yak X3

.

** ryuu dearu :** hah, lama banget nongolnya, masa' baca aja nggak kelar" *ngapain kamu malah marah", Na*plakk* XDD tapi makasih yak udah baca n ngikutin ni Fanfic :*

Hhoho soal teknik penyamaran Kuroko udah kubuka lebar[?] disini XDD penyamarannya simpel kok, pake' banget malah *plok* wah kalo' soal arwah" bgitu ni FanFic bakal ganti genre donk.. jadi Fantasy! XD tapi disini aku berusaha bikin se-realis[?] atau semasuk akal mungkin hehe

Aiiiihhhh udah meinstream ada apa" di Ferris Wheels ntu orz maklumilah karena FanFic ini tidak biasa huahahaha *bakbughduakhbletakh* XDD

Hhahaha jadi malu */* sankyuu .. ni juga baca" artikel kayak biasa kok hhehe

Hmm iyaa juga sih, na dia kan emang nggak tau apa" .. err ralat, sebenernya dia tau semuanya tapi dia nolak buat nerima ntu .. jadi benernya Kise sendiri juga yang narik dirinya dalam kebohongan ntu .. tambahkan dengan permintaan konyol Aomine n keputusan Kuroko .. TwT


	5. Chapter 3,5 - bokura

**Curcol dikiiitt XD :**

Hai, akhirnya kubuat juga stelah rehat beberapa hari nggak nulis cz udah kebut bikin 4 chapter panjang buat valentine kemaren *fiuuh*tiup poni* XDD terus pe' akhirnya aku kelabakan gara" mood nulis nggak balik" setelah rehat hhahaha Natha no ba–ka!

Yep, this is **the last** one guys.. Kuharap semuanya clear disini :D moga nggak cliff hanger hhoho moga nggak ada yang ngebikin kalian nggak puas XDD Ohya, disini bakal ada **2 chapter **yang kujadiin satu: **chapter 3.5** n chapter **sequel-bokura** X3

**.**

**.**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

49 days © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 1111 words [for chapter 3.5]

**Summary :**

"_Maaf mengganggu Anda di malam hari. Saya ingin mengabarkan berita buruk―" _/ "Saya juga sudah menghubungi Tuan Muda Ryouta tapi―" "Kise pingsan. Aku― aku juga berada disana saat itu. Maaf." / Farewell: Akashi meninggalkan pesan untuk teman-temannya / Revisit: sedikit cerita tentang kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.

Yosh, please read n enjoy.. :D

**.**

**.**

**-****49**** d****a****ys-**

.

.

Chapter 3.5

.

.

**[12****月****25****日****]**

Pemuda tinggi bersurai _navy blue_ itu tengah memaku diri di sebuah ayunan dan menikmati cerianya Natal seorang diri. Langit gelap membentang di seluruh penjuru kota Tokyo malam itu, berbanding terbalik dengan kerlap warna-warni lampu di pinggir jalan serta pernak-pernik manis khas Natal yang begitu ramai mengisi kota metropolitan itu. Manik kelamnya menatap lurus pada boneka beruang mungil yang tenggelam dalam rengkuhan jemari panjangnya.

_"Ini untuk Aominecchi'_ssu_~ Tanggalnya bukan tanggal ulang tahun Aominecchi sih, tapi warnanya adalah warna Aominecchi. _Merry Christmas_, Aominecchi. Semoga kebahagiaan senantiasa menyertaimu."_

Sebuah senyuman menyapa garis tegas wajah Aomine Daiki. Ia tak dapat menghindari untuk tak tersenyum saat mengingat orang yang ia sukai itu mengangsurkan sebuah boneka beruang mungil padanya dengan senyum lebar. Ia juga tak dapat menghindari untuk tak tersenyum kecut setelahnya saat mengingat bahwa orang itu tak―akan―mungkin ia dapatkan.

Menarik tubuhnya berdiri, Aomine kemudian beralih, berniat untuk pulang. Tanpa melepas genggamannya dari boneka mungil itu dalam saku mantelnya, Aomine berjalan santai, melangkah ringan menyusuri deret pertokoan berkanopi. Sejenak, cuping hidungnya mengendus aroma makanan serta minuman dari toko yang dilewatinya. Usai berhenti sejenak memaku sepasang maniknya pada menu _board_ yang terpampang di dekat pintu masuk, Aomine kembali melangkah.

Aroma manis makanan serta minuman itu terus menyapa penciumannya di setiap ia melewati pintu petokoan itu. Manik _dark blue_nya menyapu sekilas beraneka _font _tulisan pada menu _board_ sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Hingga tatapannya menangkap sosok pemuda pirang itu. Sosok yang amat dikenalnya. Aomine menghela nafasnya yang tertahan itu pelan, jika ia bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta, tentu ia harus siap untuk bertemu dengan kekasih pemuda cantik itu, Akashi Seijuurou―Kapten tim basketnya. Mengulas senyum, Aomine melangkah cepat menghampiri pemuda yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya, menurunkan bocah laki-laki yang semula berada dalam gendongannya.

Sejenak manik _dark blue_nya beredar mencari sosok mungil bersurai merah itu―

_BRAKK_

―saat sebuah bunyi keras mengalihkan perhatiannya. Aomine merapat ke pinggir jalan dan mencari tahu. Dalam sepersekian detik sepasang manik kelam itu terbeliak saat mendapati sosok yang dicarinya tergolek di tengah jalan. "Aka―" Pemuda tinggi itu tercekat. Ia terpaku pada pemandangan yang tertangkap matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia terlempar beberapa meter―"

"―malang sekali pemuda itu."

"Apa dia bisa selamat setelah tabrakan keras sepert―"

Suara-suara tumpang tindih itu menyusup ke pendengaran Aomine, membuatnya tersadar akan satu hal. Kise. Kalau ia sampai lupa cara bernafas dengan pemandangan itu, bagaimana dengan pemuda pirang itu?

Otaknya memproses cepat yang membawa kakinya melangkah cepat menghampiri pemuda pirang itu, berniat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun, mimpi buruk tetaplah mimpi buruk. Ketika jaraknya dengan Kise hanya tersisa beberapa langkah, Aomine dapat melihat tubuh ramping itu berdiri terpaku dengan manik madu yang membulat sempurna. "Kise." Lirih Aomine bersamaan dengan kakinya yang memaksa untuk setengah berlari menangkap tubuh tinggi yang tiba-tiba limbung itu.

Aomine tak mengerti saat otak bodohnya memerintahkannya untuk segera menggendong Kise dan membawa pemuda itu pulang. Ia merasa harus menenangkan pemuda itu saat ia terbangun nanti. Aomine melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan sang kapten yang dikerumuni beberapa polisi tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

.

.

"_Chikuso!_" Aomine meremat ponsel dalam genggamannya usai panggilan itu berakhir. "_Chikusoooo!_ Bodoh!" Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tak berhenti mengumpati dirinya. Saat itu, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya pemuda pirang yang pingsan dalam rengkuhannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah Aomine membaringkan Kise di tempat tidurnya dan mengabari kakak perempuan Kise, sebuah panggilan masuk memberitakan sebuah kabar buruk yang tak pernah ingin didengarnya.

_"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda Daiki. Saya Tanaka Keita, _butler_ keluarga Akashi. Maaf mengganggu Anda di malam hari. Saya ingin mengabarkan berita buruk―"_

Aomine tak dapat menahan saat tubuhnya perlahan gemetar. _Kumohon Tanaka-_jiisan_ jangan katakan itu. Jangan._ Ia terus merapalkan kalimat itu berulang kali dalam hatinya.

_"―Tuan Muda Seijuurou meninggal akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang saya berada di rumah sakit pusat―"_

Tak lagi mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat _butler_ itu, Aomine segera meraih dinding di sebelahnya untuk menyangga tubuh tingginya agar tetap berdiri.

_"―Saya berniat menghubungi teman Tuan Muda yang lainny―"_

"Aku akan kesana, Tanaka-_jiisan_." Suara Aomine terdengar lirih dan bergetar.

.

.

Mengerti tak ada gunanya jika ia terus berdiam diri di kediaman Kise sementara kakak dari pemuda pirang itu sudah pulang dan menemani sang adik, Aomine segera melesat menuju rumah sakit pusat sesuai yang diberitahukan Tanaka.

Dan ketika ia sampai, Tanaka, pria paruh baya dengan setelan _butler_ lengkapnya itu tengah bercerita pada Midorima dan Murasakibara yang lebih dulu sampai disana. Aomine berjalan mendekat. Usai menundukkan kepala sopan, Tanaka mengulang sedikit ceritanya.

"Jadi, Tuan Muda Seijuurou yang menghindari pengendara sepeda yang tiba-tiba melintas di depannya itu tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju setelahnya. Tubuh Tuan Muda terlempar beberapa meter, namun Tuan Muda masih bertahan hingga mobil Ambulans membawanya. Dokter bilang keadaannya saat itu kritis, hingga akhirnya Tuan Muda tak mampu bertahan lebih lama hingga sampai ke rumah sakit ini. Saya minta maaf, mengabarkan berita buruk malam-malam seperti ini." Tanaka membungkukkan badannya. "Saya sudah menghubungi Tuan Besar, beliau akan tiba besok pagi karena beliau sedang berada di luar negeri. Saya juga sudah menghubungi Tuan Muda Ryouta tapi―"

"Kise pingsan."

Sejurus kemudian, semua pandangan beralih pada Aomine. "Aku― aku juga berada disana saat itu." Aomine kemudian menceritakan apa yang dialamanya, berikut dengan penyesalannya karena lebih memilih menolong Kise tanpa mengerti jika Akashi terus berjuang dan masih bertahan hingga mobil Ambulans datang membawanya. "A–aku merasa Kise terlalu _shock_. Yang kupikirkan saat itu hanya 'Aku harus segera membawa Kise pulang karena rumahnya tak jauh dari sana dan menenangkannya.' Maaf, maafkan aku~"

Sebuah tepukan dari Tanaka berusaha menenangkan pemuda tinggi itu. "Saya rasa Tuan Muda Seijuurou akan berterima kasih pada Anda karena sudah menolong Tuan Muda Ryouta."

.

.

Aomine duduk dalam diam, memaku pandangannya pada kantung plastik dalam genggamannya. Saat itu, Tanaka tengah menerima panggilan dari Ayah Akashi, kemudian Midorima sedang menemui Ayahnya yang seorang dokter di rumah sakit pusat itu, sementara Murasakibara pergi untuk membeli minuman untuk mereka. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, seorang polisi menghampiri Aomine dan mengangsurkan sekantung plastik berisikan barang-barang milik Akashi padanya.

Mendapati dua boneka beruang dalam kantung itu, Aomine menatapnya sendu. "Kau bahkan belum membawa boneka lucu ini ke dalam dekapanmu saat kau tidur, Akashi. Kau tahu? Kise mati-matian mengambilkannya untukmu." Suara Aomine lama kelamaan hilang, menyisakan lirihan yang menyerupai bisikan.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Aomine, ia membuka kantung plastik itu dan menyisihkan ponsel _flip_ milik Akashi. Ia kemudian menyimpannya dalam saku mantel usai me-non aktifkannya. Dan saat Tanaka kembali menghampirinya, Aomine menyerahkan barang-barang milik Akashi yang disatukan dalam kantung plastik itu pada sang _butler_.

Aomine tak pernah tahu jika ia akan melakukan sesuatu dengan ponsel itu, yang ia tahu saat itu, ponsel itu akan berguna untuk membantunya menjelaskan akan keadaan sebenarnya pada Kise. Entah bagaimana caranya, Aomine tidak tahu.

.

.

Chapter 3.5**-**End

.

.

.

.

[Sequel] **-** **49**** d****a****ys**

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

49 days―sequel © Alenta93

.

**Length :** 4348 words [for sequel]

**Pairing[s] :** AkashiXKise | Aomine/Kise | Akashi/Kuroko | more pairings inside

**Genre[s] :** friendship | romance | fluff[?]

**Warning[s] :** boy's love, AU for chara's future, typo[s] cz bikinnya dikebut XD

**.**

**.**

**-****49**** d****a****ys-**

.

.

**S****e****q****ue****l****-****bo****ku****ra [****w****e****/****u****s****]**

.

.

_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo, kitto kawarazu aishiteiru._

_Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakutemo, kitto kawarazu aishiteiru._

_[Even if tomorrow your feeling is going away, surely I will always loving you._

_Even if tomorrow you couldn't see me again, surely, I will always loving you.]_

―Cassis – the Gazette―

.

.

**[****F****a****r****e****w****e****ll****]**

.

**[**_**Musim panas **__**―**__** setengah tahun setelahnya**_**]**

.

Latihan harian berlangsung seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Berat dan melelahkan. Porsi latihan tak berkurang sekalipun kedudukan kapten tim telah beralih dari Akashi Seijuurou ke Midorima Shintarou.

"Murasakibara, sudahi acara makan-makanmu dan berlatihlah dengan serius'_nanodayo_!" Pemuda bersurai hijau itu berteriak dari pinggir lapangan. Manik _emerald_nya kemudian beralih dari sang _center_ tim pada pemuda _blue aqua_ itu. "Kuroko! Perbanyak latihan _shooting_mu. Kemampuanmu sudah banyak berkembang, dan itu bagus."

Membungkuk sejenak, pemuda berkulit nyaris pucat itu menyapu peluh yang menuruni pelipisnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Midorima-_kun_."

"Dengar, ini bukannya aku memujimu, Kuroko, tapi ini untuk tim!" Usai membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Midorima beralih menatap pemuda pirang yang tengah memandangi ponselnya di _bench_. "Kise!" Panggilnya lantang yang segera dijawab dengan seruan, _"Hai?!"_ Midorima sedikit menahan nafas saat menegur, "Sampai kapan kau memandangi foto itu terus?"

"Kan sebagai penambah semangat'_ssu_~" Bela pemuda pirang itu. "Midorimacchiiii~ kenapa sekarang jadi kejam sekali?" Cibirnya.

"Berhenti merengek seperti itu'_nodayo_! Kau tahu dia tak akan suka jika melihatmu tak ada perkembangan karena malas berlatih, kan?" Sungutnya.

Midorima kembali bernafas lega, saat melihat pemuda pirang itu beringsut ke lapangan dan menyapa Kuroko dengan senyum cerianya sebelum mengambil bola, memulai latihannya. Midorima kembali mengedarkan manik _emerald_nya dan tak mendapati sosok berkulit _tan_ itu. "Aomineeee!" Teriaknya menggema mengisi _gym_ sebelum ia melangkah lebar dengan menghentakkan kakinya mencari pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu.

"_Akashi, kuharap kau tak menyesal memilihku untuk menggantikanmu sebagai kapten tim."_

.

"Midorima, aku percaya pada kemampuanmu. Kau akan menjadi kapten yang baru. Awalnya memang sulit, tapi kau akan terbiasa.

Buatlah aku bangga. Bawalah kemenangan dan berikan untukku."

.

.

Dalam latih tanding, Murasakibara Atsushi berhasil mem-_block_ tembakan dari sang _Ace_ tim, yang mendapat teriakan pujian dari Kise. "Murasakibaracchi keren'_ssu_!"

"Ceh, kau berkembang pesat eh, Murasakibara." Cibir Aomine yang cukup kesal karena tembakannya berhasil dibendung sang _center_ dengan tubuh tinggi yang mencapai dua ratus _centimeter_ itu.

"Tentu saja, Mine_chin_~ Aku memang tidak suka berlatih, tapi aku lebih tak suka lagi jika sampai kalah." Jawab pemuda bersurai _lavender_ itu dengan nada malasnya.

"Semangat yang bagus, Murasakibara!" Ujar Aomine akhirnya seraya menepuk lengan pemuda tinggi itu.

.

"Aku tahu kau bermain basket bukan karena menyukainya. Tapi, dengan tinggi badanmu itu, kau sangat berguna untuk tim, Murasakibara. Aku tahu, aku tak lagi bisa memberimu _maiubou_ setiap kita meraih kemenangan seperti dulu, tapi― aku minta satu hal,

Bermain basketlah untukku."

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya memaku dirinya berdiri di depan pintu lokernya yang masih terbuka usai latihan harian berakhir. Selembar surat mengisi sebelah tangannya―

"_Kuroko! Perbanyak latihan _shooting_mu. Kemampuanmu sudah banyak berkembang, dan itu bagus. Dengar, ini bukannya aku memujimu, Kuroko, tapi ini untuk tim!"_

―sementara tangannya yang lain mengepal erat di depan dada. Sudah suatu kebiasaan baginya untuk membaca ulang surat itu―surat yang ia temukan di kamar mandi di hari _valentine_ kemarin. "Aku akan terus berkembang! Lihatlah perkembanganku di pertandingan selanjutnya nanti, Akashi-_kun_." Sebuah senyum terukir pada wajah manis yang biasa tampak datar itu.

.

"Kuroko, terima kasih kau sudah rela menemani Kise untukku. Terima kasih banyak, tapi kurasa sudah cukup. Bukankah tidak enak terus-terusan hidup menjadi orang lain? Kise harus menyadari kebenarannya. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini.

Juga, terima kasih karena kau telah menyukaiku, kau adalah teman yang menyenangkan. Maaf, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Kuroko, maafkan aku.

Kemudian satu hal, jangan pernah berpikir kau tidak berguna. Kau kira siapa yang menemukan kemampuanmu? Menurutmu kemampuanmu yang kutemukan dan kulatih kau untuk mengembangkannya itu tidak berguna, huh? Jangan becanda, Kuroko!

Kau adalah satu-satunya pemain bayangan kami. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa menopang kami. Kau― Apa kau tahu? Kau jauh lebih berbakat dari yang kau kira.

Teruslah bermain basket, aku ingin melihat perkembanganmu."

.

.

_Krieeett~ Blam!_

"Yo, Tetsu!" Aomine menegakkan tubuh tingginya yang semula bersandar di dinding.

Pemuda _blue aqua_ itu sontak mengalihkan pandangannya usai menutup pintu ruang ganti. "Aomine-_kun_?" Balasnya saat manik _saffir_nya menangkap sosok tinggi itu tengah memutar bola basket yang bertengger pada ujung jari telunjuknya. "Aomine-_kun_ belum pulang?" Tanyanya seraya melangkah mendekat.

"Menunggumu." Ujarnya sebelum melemparkan bola itu pada sang _partner_. "Mau berlatih bersama sebelum pertandingan besok?"

Menangkap bola dari Aomine, Kuroko mengangguk sebelum membalas senyum pemuda tinggi itu. Kembali meletakkan tas serta melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melilit leher, mereka kembali bermain bersama. Berbagi tawa setelah cukup lama mereka tak bermain bersama lagi seperti dulu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka bermain bersama setelah perseteruan itu.

Hubungan mereka membaik setelah Aomine memantapkan hati dan meminta maaf pada Kuroko. Meminta maaf atas segala kebodohannya yang berakhir dengan sebuah _toss_ yang mereka tinggalkan selama hampir tiga bulan terakhir.

.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf pada Kuroko, Aomine!

Kau tahu? Kau tak seharusnya menyakitinya dengan permintaan bodohmu itu. Bisa-bisanya kau tak memikirkan perasaannya, huh? Tebuslah kesalahanmu dengan meminta maaf padanya dan kembali menjadi _partner_ terbaik untuknya. Karena―

―kau adalah orang terpenting untuknya. Ingat itu."

.

.

"Kurokocchi? Aominecchi? Kalian masih disini'_ssu_?"

Sebuah sapaan menghentikan permainan dua pemuda itu. Secara serempak, decitan sepatu beserta dentuman bola terhenti dan meninggalkan keheningan. Sementara manik biru keduanya menatap asal suara.

"Kise-_kun_ sendiri belum pulang?" Kuroko ambil suara diantara nafasnya yang terengah begitu menemukan sosok pirang itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sementara itu, Aomine menegakkan badannya yang semula membungkuk sebelum menyapu peluh yang menuruni lehernya.

"Aku kembali untuk mengambil ponselku'_ssu_, hhehe tertinggal." Kekeh pemuda pirang itu seraya mengangkat sebelah tangan, memperlihatkan ponselnya. "Aku tak menyangka kalian masih bermain'_ssu_, kukira _gym_ sudah kosong." Ujar Kise seraya mendudukkan dirinya di _bench_.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sahut Aomine begitu Kise duduk, membuat pemuda pirang itu berjingat. "Kau sudah mengambil ponselmu, kenapa tak langsung pulang?!"

"Memang kenapa'_ssu_? Aku ingin melihat Aominecchi dan Kurokocchi berlatih, memangnya tidak boleh?" Sungut Kise membela diri.

Usai menghela nafas, akhirnya Aomine dan Kuroko membiarkan Kise duduk disana. Pada menit-menit awal, lengkingan serta pekikan pemuda pirang itu yang meneriakkan semacam, _"Aominecchi keren'_ssu_!"_ atau _"Hwaaaahh! Kurokocchi hebat_'ssu_!"_ dan sejenisnya terdengar memenuhi _gym_ dan sempat membuat keduanya hilang fokus.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berbaring kelelahan di tengah lapangan, tak lupa disertai dengan deru nafas yang bersahutan. Selama beberapa menit mereka berbaring sebelum pemuda tinggi yang sibuk menatap ponselnya di _bench_ menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Kise-_kun_?" Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu kalau kau tak memanggilnya dengan cara ini, Tetsu!"

"Aomine-_ku―_" Kuroko tak sempat mencegah saat bola yang sebelumnya mengisi tangan Aomine kini melayang, melesat menghampiri Kise sebelum―

_Duakh_

―menyapa kepala pirang itu. "_Itai'ssu!_" Teriak Kise sebelum melempar manik madunya pada kedua tersangka yang berselonjor di lapangan.

"Bukan aku, Kise-_kun_." Kuroko mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tahu, Kurokocchi~ Tentu saja hal semacam ini hanya Aominecchi yang tega melakukannya!" Sungut Kise sebal seraya mengusap sudut kepalanya yang terantuk bola basket.

"Hhahaha salahkan dirimu yang sibuk sendiri dari tadi. Tetsu memanggilmu, kau tak tahu, kan?" Gelak tawa Aomine menggema seiring dengan langkahnya ke pinggir lapangan. "Maafkan aku, ayo pulang." Ujarnya kemudian, sebelum mengacak surai pirang itu.

Kise hanya mendengus.

"Oi, Tetsu!" Pandangan manik _dark blue_ Aomine kini beralih pada Kuroko yang tengah menyeka wajahnya dengan handuk di sebelahnya. "Kise akan mentraktir kita _ice pop stick_!" Ujar Aomine sekenanya sebelum mendapatkan sebuah teriakan, _"APA?!"_ dari Kise.

"Terima kasih Kise-_kun_, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang, tapi kurasa tak masalah memakan _ice pop stick_ sebentar."

"Apa?! Kenapa Kurokocchi jugaaaa~~~"

.

"Kise, sampai kapan kau akan menghindari kenyataan? Kenyataan bahwa kau telah kehilangan diriku? Kebenaran bahwa aku telah meninggalkanmu dan pergi? Jangan menyusahkan yang lainnya. Meminta maaf dan berterima kasihlah pada Kuroko, dia sudah merelakan segalanya untukmu.

Kise, apa kau tahu satu hal? Yang membuatku suka padamu adalah senyumanmu itu. Jangan berhenti tersenyum sekalipun aku sudah tak berada di sisimu. Banyak orang yang juga menyukai senyummu. Karenanya, tersenyumlah, selalu tersenyumlah.

Sekalipun aku tak lagi bersamamu, aku yakin kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Suatu saat nanti, tentunya kau akan menemukan sosok yang berarti bagimu. Kau tak perlu takut, dia tak akan menggantikan posisiku, tapi dia akan memiliki posisi yang sama denganku di hatimu.

Selamanya, aku menyukaimu, Ryouta, Kise Ryouta."

.

"Terima kasih, Akashicchi~ Aku juga akan selalu menyukaimu. Selamat tinggal."

.

.

***55***

.

.

**[****R****e****v****i****s****i****t****&****R****eu****n****io****n****]**

.

**[**_**Musim dingin **__**―**__** beberapa tahun kemudian**_**]**

.

**[Yokohama - Kanagawa, 06.50 AM]**

Kise Ryouta masih bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya, asik menikmati tidurnya yang baru ia mulai sekitar empat jam yang lalu. Seperti biasa, semua pekerjaan―termasuk untuk pekerjaan hari ini―sengaja ia selesaikan kemarin sekalipun harus lembur hingga dini hari hanya agar hari ini ia _free_.

"Ryouta, ini sudah jam berapa? Kau harus bangun dan segera siap-siap."

"_Neechan_~ kenapa kau berisik sekali pagi-pagi'_ssu_? Aku tidak ada pemotretan hari ini~" Kise menggumam tanpa membuka matanya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut, masih ingin menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

"Sudah hampir jam tujuh, kau kira pergi kesana tak membutuhkan waktu?"

Mendengar kalimat dari wanita pirang yang tengah mondar-mandir merapikan kamarnya, Kise sontak membuka matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang manik madunya. "Jam tujuh?" Tanyanya yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari wanita muda yang berkacak pinggang di samping ranjangnya.

Sontak pemuda tinggi itu segera menyingkap selimut tebalnya sebelum melesat dengan langkah lebar menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamar. "Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat'_ssu_!" Teriaknya yang mengundang sebuah gelengan dari wanita pirang itu. Senyum tak bisa ia lepaskan sembari membereskan kamar adik laki-lakinya itu.

Tak lama, Kise muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, sibuk mengeringkan surai pirangnya hingga tak menyadari tatapan pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang duduk di ranjangnya―yang telah rapi. Kise kemudian beralih ke lemari, menarik kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan memakainya sebelum merangkapnya dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna _cream_. Ia kemudian beralih hendak mengambil celana yang tergantung di balik pintu saat manik madunya menangkap sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya lurus. "_Senpai?!_ Sejak kapan―"

"Tak lama setelah kau masuk kamar mandi." Ujar pemuda _raven_ itu santai seraya menunjuk pintu di belakang pemuda pirang itu. "Kakakmu menyuruhku untuk menunggumu disini―"

"_Uso!_" Sambar Kise. Tentu saja ia tak percaya karena ia tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di kamarnya. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam hingga Kise mencibir seraya berjalan menarik celana hitam dari gantungan sebelum beralih ke kamar mandi. "Kenapa _Senpai_ tak menyapaku? Setidaknya kau harus memberitahukan keberadaanmu'_ssu_~"

"Tadi aku ingin menyapamu, tapi sepertinya lemari begitu menarik perhatianmu dan kau langsung ganti baju." Ujar pemuda _raven_ itu dengan volume suara yang sedikit diperkeras, mengingat Kise berada di kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja'_ssu_! Sehabis mandi tentu _senpai_ juga akan segera berganti pakaian kan?" Sahut Kise dari dalam.

Menghela nafas pelan, pemuda mungil itu mengalihkan manik _onyx_nya saat pintu kamar mandi di buka. "Baiklah, maafkan aku." Ucapnya.

Sejenak, Kise memandang pemuda yang duduk di atas ranjangnya. "Tidak apa-apa'_ssu_." Kise kemudian beralih mematut diri di depan cermin setinggi badannya di samping lemari. "Oh ya, ada apa, Kasamatsu-_senpai_ pagi-pagi datang ke rumahku'_ssu_?"

"_Mukae ni kitanda._ (Aku datang menjemputmu.)"

Kise sontak menolehkan kepalanya, mengarahkan manik madunya beradu dengan manik _onyx_ itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi, meminta jawaban.

"_Asoko e iku tsumori darou? Dakara, mukae ni kitanda, ore ga._ (Kau mau pergi kesana kan? Makanya aku menjemputmu.)"

"_Senpai ga Kyoto e tsurete itte kureru? Hha, maji'ssu ka?_ (_Senpai_ mau pergi mengantarku ke Kyoto? Hha, benar'_ssu_?)"

.

.

**[Tokyo, 09.06 AM]**

"Hey, Shin-_chan_~ Kenapa buru-buru seperti itu?" Pemuda mungil itu mengerutkan dahi menatap _partner_ kerjanya yang sibuk menanggalkan jas putihnya sebelum menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi. "Hari ini tanggal dua puluh lima kan? Kau tak ingin merayakan Natal bersamaku?"

"Takao. Sudah berapa lama kita merayakan Natal bersama?" Pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua tangannya yang terampil membenarkan posisi dasi yang melilit kerah kemejanya.

"Setiap tahun." Ujar Takao. Manik _onyx_nya mengikuti setiap gerak gerik pemuda tinggi itu. "Dan setiap tanggal dua puluh enam." Sungutnya dengan tatapan bosan.

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu mengarahkan manik _emerald_nya pada pemuda _raven_ yang duduk di depan meja kerjanya, "Takao―"

"_Hai hai, wakatta. Kyou tokubetsu na hi nan darou? Aitsu no tame._ (Ya ya, aku mengerti. Ini hari yang khusus untuknya, bukan?)"

Menundukkan kepala dan beralih menatap lantai yang dipijak, pemuda berkacamata itu bergumam, "_Warukatta na, _Takao."

―yang dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan. "_Iya. Joudan da._ (Tidak, aku hanya bercanda.) Aku tahu." Senyumnya mengembang seraya menarik dirinya berdiri. Ia berjalan mengahampiri dokter muda itu. "_Kedo, ashita―_ (Tapi, besok_―_)" Ucapannya menggantung sementara jemarinya merapikan kerah kemeja pemuda tinggi itu. Sedikit berjinjit, ia berbisik, "_Ashita wa ore no._ (Besok adalah milikku.)" Takao mengerling seraya bergelayut manja. Manik _onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu saling bertatapan. "_Zenbu ore no mono nan dakara_, Mi-do-ri-ma Shi-n-ta-ro-u. (Karena Midorima Shintarou, se-mu-a-nya adalah mi-lik-ku.)"

Tepat setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Takao menarik dirinya menjauh seraya terkikik saat melihat rona merah menyambangi wajah tampan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Tidak perlu malu seperti itu _ne_, Shin_-chan_~"

Dengan kikuk, Midorima mengenakan mantel panjangnya. "Aku tidak malu, dan berhenti mengatakan hal-hal ambigu seperti itu'_nodayo!_" Membuang muka, Midorima beralih ke meja kerjanya. Ia menarik sepasang sarung tangan rajut berwarna merah kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel.

"_Arere, _Shin_-chan kawaii_~ (Aiiihh, Shin-_chan_ imutnyaaa~)" Kekeh Takao. Ia tahu ia usil, namun entah kenapa ia yakin, orang lain yang tidak usil pun akan suka mengerjai _partner_nya satu ini. "_Nde,_ kenapa sarung tangannya dimasukkan? Tidak kau pakai?"

"Ini _lucky item_ untuknya'_nanodayo_."

.

.

**[Tokyo, 11.46 AM]**

"Aomine-_kun_?"

Aomine Daiki, pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu menolehkan kepalanya cepat dan mendapati sosok wanita bersurai cokelat pendek menghampirinya yang berdiri di pintu masuk sebuah _Primary School_. "Ah, Aida Riko―_jyan_~ Yo." Sapanya yang disambut sebuah dengusan. "Ehm~ Tetsu?"

"Ah Kuroko-_kun_? Kau tak berpapasan dengannya di jalan? Dia baru saja pergi―" Wanita muda itu melirik jam yang bergelung di lengan kirinya, "―sekitar lima belas menit yang la―"

"Tetsu pergi duluan?" Sela Aomine.

"Aomine-_kun_, aku belum selesai bicara dan tidak baik memotong kalimat ora―" Wanita mungil itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena lagi-lagi Aomine memotongnya dengan seruan―

"Baiklah, terima kasih!"―sebelum berbalik pergi dengan beberapa umpatan sementara sebelah tangannya segera meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya. "_Ano yarou~_ (Anak itu~)" Geramnya seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya saat panggilannya tak kunjung terjawab dan menyisakan nada monoton yang semakin membuatnya kesal hingga―

... "_Moshi moshi, _Aomine-_kun_?"

"_Temee~_ dimana kau sekarang?! Sepuluh menit aku menunggumu di depan pintu gerbang! Kenapa kau pergi dulu―"

... "Aomine-_kun_ tak membaca _e-mail_ dariku?"

"Apa? _E-e-mail_? Kapan kau mengirimiku?" Aomine tergagap.

... "Sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu, sebelum aku meninggalkan sekolah." Jawab pemuda diseberang _line_. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, pemuda itu kembali bersuara. "Aku sudah memberi tahu Aomine-_kun_ kalau jadwal mengajarku selesai lebih awal dan aku langsung ke Tokyo-_eki_ untuk membeli tiket untuk kita."

Aomine mendesah, merutuki kebodohannya yang mengabaikan sebuah _e-mail_ masuk dari Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia kira memberitahukan bahwa jadwal mengajarnya sudah selesai seperti _e-mail-e-mail_ biasanya. "Ah, _warui~_ baiklah aku kesana." Pemuda tinggi itu kembali melangkah setelah tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya saat panggilannya tersambung pada pemuda di seberang _line_.

Aomine Daiki kembali mengumpat dan segera berlari saat Kuroko Tetsuya melontarkan penberitahuannya―

... "_Hayaku ikinasai. Nozomi wa ato juunifun ni touchakushimasu._ (Cepatlah. Kereta Nozomi akan datang dalam dua belas menit.)"

―"APA?! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari awal, Tetsu? Kau kira aku bisa sampai sana dalam sepuluh menit?!" Aomine semakin mempercepat langkah lebarnya.

... "Kau tak memberiku waktu untuk segera mengatakannya, Aomine-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko―datar. Dan yang setelahnya ia dengar adalah sebuah umpatan menyelip keluar dari bibir Aomine.

... "Aomine-_kun_, berhenti mengumpat dan cepatlah datang. Aku tak mau tiket yang sudah kubeli mahal-mahal akhirnya tak terpakai." Ujarnya yang membuat kapasitas umpatan Aomine bertambah. "Aku percaya Aomine_-kun_ akan sampai tepat waktu, karena kau adalah pelatih basket kan? Jika Aomine-_kun_ mulai berlari dari satu menit yang lalu, tidak mungkin Aomine-_kun_ tidak bisa sampai sini tepat wak―" Lanjut Kuroko sebelum Aomine memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak dan segera berlari cepat menuju Tokyo _Eki_―yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Teikou _Primary School_.

.

.

**[Osaka, 01.05 PM]**

"Atsushi, _kyou soko e iku darou_? (Atsushi, hari ini kau akan kesana kan?)"

"Hnng? _Touzen da yo,_ Muro_chin_~ (Tentu saja, Muro_chin~_) _munch munch_." Murasakibara Atsushi yang duduk di kursi tinggi di dekat _pantry_ mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda bersurai _raven_ itu pada bungkus _maiubou_ di tangannya.

Sejenak mengatur berbagai gelas yang usai dicuci, manik _onyx _pemuda manis itu menangkap kegiatan pemuda tinggi bersurai _lavender_ di seberangnya. "_Nanda_, Atsushi? (Kenapa, Atsushi?)" Ia mengangkat sebelah alis.

"_Ne_ Muro_chin_~ mau menemaniku ke _konbini_ (_convenience store_) sebelum mengantarku ke _Shin Osaka_?" Manik ungu cerah Murasakibara beralih menatap manik _onyx_ itu, membuat pemuda _raven_ menelengkan kepalanya.

"_Nani o kau tsumori? _(Kau mau membeli apa?)"

"_Maiubou da, maiubou._ Aku ingin membelikan _maiubou_ untuk Aka_chin_. Selama ini aku selalu dibelikan _maiubou_ setiap kali kami menang~" Jawab Murasakibara polos.

Terkikik kecil, pemuda _raven_ itu berjalan memutar, meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Melewati pintu kecil di sisi _pantry_, ia kemudian menghampiri Murasakibara sebelum menepuk lengan pemuda itu, kemudian menariknya, "_Tsuite koi_. (Sini ikut aku.)"

_Criiing~_

Suara gemerincing lonceng kecil di balik pintu bersahutan dengan suara pintu yang dikunci saat keduanya melangkah keluar dari _café_ itu. Sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan "_Kyuugyou_ (_closed_)" menggantung pada pintu kaca.

Selama beberapa menit berjalan beriringan serta mengumbar senyum pada beberapa pemilik toko, mereka sampai di sebuah _hana-ya_ (toko bunga) di persimpangan ujung jalan. Sesaat pemuda _raven_ itu menilik bunga-bunga cantik yang terpajang di toko mungil itu sebelum menanyakan sesuatu pada sang pemilik. Usai memilih sebuket bunga, pemuda manis itu kemudian memberikannya pada Murasakibara yang menunggu di dekat pintu masuk. "Sebaiknya kau bawa ini, Atsushi~" Senyumnya, kemudian menyelipkan selembar kertas kecil yang memuat nama 'Himuro Tatsuya' pada ujung bawah sebelah kanannya.

Murasakibara hanya menelengkan kepalanya, manik ungunya memperhatikan sebuket bunga _Lily_ putih dalam dekapannya, seolah bertanya _'Apa aku harus membawa ini dan bukan _maiubou_?'_

"_Hai_." Ucap Himuro mengangsurkan selembar tiket sebelum menepuk sisi lengan Murasakibara, menandakan bahwa pemuda tinggi itu harus segera pergi. Sebelah tangannya terulur mendorong pintu kaca di depannya. "_Maa_, aku akan menunggumu di rumahdan menyiapkan _pancake_ madu untukmu. Sampaikan salamku untuknya." Lanjutnya. "_Ii ne, _Atsushi_, jaa na_~" Usai melambaikan tangan, pemuda itu beralih menyusuri jalan yang mereka lewati beberapa saat yang lalu, kembali pulang.

.

.

**[Kyoto, 03.07 PM]**

"Akashi-_kun_, _hisashiburi desu_. (Lama tak berjumpa, Akashi-_kun_.)" Kuroko mengulaskan sebuah senyuman setelah membungkuk sopan. "Aku membawakan ini untuk Akashi-_kun_." Pemuda _blue aqua_ itu kemudian sedikit membungkuk guna meletakkan sebuah toples kaca mungil sebelum kembali berdiri. Lipatan kertas yang berbentuk bintang mungil dalam berbagai warna itu mengisi tiga per empat bagian dari toples bening itu. Kemudian terdapat sebuah kertas berwarna merah yang digulung dan diselipkan diantara _origami-origami_ bintang itu.

"Aku membuatnya bersama murid-muridku di Teikou _Primary School_, Akashi-_kun_. Mereka semangat sekali mengajukan diri untuk membantuku saat aku mengatakan ingin membuat _origami_ bintang untuk teman baikku." Lanjut Kuroko. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memanjatkan doa.

Tak lama, Aomine mengambil tempat Kuroko berdiri, menghadap sang kapten. "Yo, Akashi! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa pemuda tinggi berkulit _tan_ itu bersemangat sebelum deru angin mengisi keheningan. "Lagi-lagi aku datang bersama Tetsu." Kekehnya. "Kau tentu tahu kalau sekolah tempat kami mengajar berdekatan bukan?" Jeda. "Oh, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Aomine menarik beberapa lembar foto dari saku jaketnya. "Ini fotoku bersama tim yang kubimbing saat kami memenangkan kejuaraan Kantou tingkat _Middle School_."

Aomine menunjukkan salah satunya. Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan sosoknya yang tertawa renyah tengah berdiri diantara beberapa remaja laki-laki―anak didiknya―yang berbalutkan _jersey_ dominan putih ber_label_ Teikou dengan sebuah piala yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh salah seorang anak didiknya.

"Kau tahu, mereka anak-anak yang hebat, Akashi." Aomine menyapukan manik _navy blue_nya pada lembar-lembar foto yang lain. "Melihat ini, membuatku jadi teringat― kita dulu." Ujarnya. Pemuda tinggi itu kemudian menjajar foto-foto itu di antara toples mungil Kuroko dan sebuket bunga yang sudah layu. Menghiraukan siapa pemilik bunga itu, Aomine memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk berdoa.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga sebuah panggilan menyusupi telinga dua pemuda bersurai biru yang berdiri menatap sebuah makam di depannya. "Kuroko, Aomine."

Menolehkan kepala dan mengedarkan _orbs_ masing-masing, mereka mendapati pemuda bersurai hijau dan pemuda tinggi bersurai _lavender _berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kuro-_chin_, Mine-_chin_~ _Hisashiburi~_" Sapa pemuda tinggi itu dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

Kuroko menyunggingkan seulas senyum seraya menunduk sopan, balas menyapa keduanya. "Ah, Murasakibara-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_, _domo_."

Sementara Aomine menghampiri dua pemuda yang baru datang itu kemudian membalas sapaan mereka dengan mengarahkan tinju kecilnya pada masing-masing bahu dua pemuda itu. "Kalian datang juga, Midorima, Murasakibara?"

"Tentu saja'_nodayo_." Midorima berjalan melewati Aomine. Kuroko yang berdiri di belakang Aomine pun mundur dua langkah, memberi tempat pemuda berkacamata itu untuk berdoa.

Usai memandang lama tulisan nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' yang diukir secara vertikal pada batu tinggi di hadapannya, Midorima menarik sepasang sarung tangan rajut berwarna merah. "Ini _lucky item_ untuk sagitarius hari ini." Ujarnya sebelum sedikit membungkukkan badan, meletakkan sarung tangan itu di atas kubik batu yang lebih rendah, bersama dengan sebuket bunga yang telah layu, sebuah toples kaca mungil dan beberapa lembar foto yang sudah terjajar disana.

Midorima kemudian menegakkan kembali tubuh tingginya sebelum mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya memejamkan mata, memanjatkan sebuah doa untuk mantan kaptennya dulu.

Setelahnya, Midorima beralih dan digantikan oleh Murasakibara. Pemuda tinggi itu melipat kakinya, membuat tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. "Aka_chin_, _hisashiburi_~ Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Aku rindu Aka_chin_~" Sapanya seraya mengulurkan jemari, mengelus ukiran nama pada batu di depannya.

"Oh ya," Murasakibara teringat pada barang bawaannya. Ia kemudian meletakkannya bersisian dengan buket bunga layu itu. "Aku membawakan bunga _Lily_ putih untuk Aka_chin_. Muro_chin_ yang memilihkannya. Muro_chin_ bilang, aku lebih baik membawa ini daripada membawakan Aka_chin_ sekotak _maiubou_. Padahal aku ingin ganti membelikannya untuk Aka_chin_, selama ini Aka_chin_ yang selalu membelikannya untukku setiap kali tim kita menang." Ceritanya panjang sebelum kembali hening.

Pemuda bersurai _lavender_ itu menarik jemarinya kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya, mengucapkan doa sebelum kembali berdiri dan bergabung dengan ketiga teman lamanya. "_Ne,_ siapa yang membawakan bunga selain aku?" Tanyanya.

Semua pandangan mata seolah mengatakan tidak tahu. "Aku membawa kumpulan _origami_ dari murid-muridku. Aomine-_kun_ membawa lembaran foto-foto itu." Jawab Kuroko.

"Mungkin tadi pagi Kise yang membawanya sebelum kita?" Aomine mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tidak mungkin'_nodayo_. Kise belum datang." Timpal Midorima seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Bunga itu sudah layu, kemungkinan besar sudah ada disana beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujarnya teoritis.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin Ayah Akashi-_kun_ atau Tanaka-_jiisan_ yang membawanya?" Kuroko berpendapat.

Mereka belum sempat menemukan siapa yang membawa buket bunga layu itu hingga sapaan yang familiar menyambangi pendengaran mereka berempat.

"_Minnacchi_~ Kalian disini juga'_ssu_?"

"Kise! / Kise-_kun_. / Kise. / Kise_chin_~" Seru mereka bersamaan begitu mendapati pemuda pirang yang amat mereka kenal berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa. Kalian janji bertemu disini kah? Kenapa tak ada yang mengabariku'_ssu_? Kalian tega sekali~~" Sapa Kise yang disusul dengan rengekan setelah otaknya menyimpulkan―asal.

"Oi, dengar Kise, aku hanya berjanji untuk pergi bersama dengan Tetsu." Aomine mengambil suara untuk menjelaskan.

"Benar, Kise-_kun_. Tanpa sengaja Midorima-_kun_ dan Murasakibara-_kun_ juga berkunjung di jam yang sama." Imbuh Kuroko.

"Aku juga bertemu Murasakibara saat melihatnya berjalan dari Kyoto-_eki_ dan aku mengajaknya untuk ikut dengan mobilku." Midorima melirik Murasakibara meminta persetujuan.

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Benar yang dikatakan Mido_chin_, kami lalu bertemu dengan Kuro_chin_ dan Mine_chin_ disini. Jadi, Kise_chin_ jangan mengatakan kalau kami tak mengajak Kise_chin_~ Kalau kami benar janji bertemu, tentu kami akan mengajak Kise_chin_ juga~"

Mereka kemudian beralih ke pintu masuk, meninggalkan Kise yang menemui Akashi.

Kise menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "_Konnichiwa, _Akashicchi~ Bagaimana kabarmu'_ssu_?" Kise menghadiahkan sebuah senyuman lebar yang cukup membuat suasana menghangat di awal musim dingin ini. "Hari ini aku tidur hanya empat jam karena aku harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk segera kemari. Tentu saja, pemotretan untuk hari ini aku sudah menyelesaikannya kemarin, jadi aku bisa kembali mengunjungi Akashicchi~"

Manik madu Kise kemudian menyapu benda-benda yang berjejer di atas kubik batu di depannya. Ia kemudian berjongkok. "Ah, mereka membawakan banyak untuk Akashicchi'_ssu_~" Senyumnya lebar. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menebak satu-satu siapa yang membawa benda-benda itu. "Apa aku benar, Akashicchi?" Ia terkikik pelan. "Ah!" Kise menarik tubuhnya berdiri, mengambil sesuatu dari saku mantel panjangnya.

"_Taraaa~_" Kise memperlihatkan sebuah boneka yang mengisi sebelah tangannya. Sebuah boneka beruang mungil mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah. "_Merry Christmas,_ Akashicchi~!" Serunya sebelum meletakkan boneka itu berjajar dengan milik teman-temannya. "Ini aku tak mengambilnya dari _game center_ seperti biasa, tapi aku memesannya." Senyumnya. "Coba lihat~" Kise membalik sisi bawah dari _tuxedo_ beruang mungil itu, disana terdapat dua buah nama yang dibuat dengan benang berwarna merah. _Seijuurou - Ryouta._

"Akashicchi~ Aku akan kembali lagi saat Natal berikutnya. Ah, tentunya seperti biasa aku akan mengunjungimu di hari ulang tahunmu dan membawakan bunga _Lily_ putih kesukaanmu." Kise tersenyum seraya menarik buket bunga yang sudah layu itu. "Ini sudah layu, aku akan membuangnya."

.

.

"Kise! Murasakibara mengajak kita untuk mengunjungi _café_nya di Osaka. Dia juga sudah menghubungi Himuro untuk menyiapkan kamar untuk kita menginap." Aomine berseru begitu melihat pemuda pirang itu keluar dari area makam.

"Eh?" Kise kembali menghampiri teman-temannya sesaat setelah memanjatkan doa untuk mendiang kekasihnya itu.

"Murasakibara-_kun_ mengundang kita untuk makan malam disana, Kise-_kun_." Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Apa kau ada pekerjaan untuk besok, Kise?"

"Ehmm~" Kise sibuk berpikir. "Sebenarnya aku masih ada pemotretan untuk majalah edisi tahun baru, Midorimacchi~ Tapi sepertinya aku bisa memintanya untuk ditunda hingga lusa." Ujar Kise akhirnya. Namun, teringat sesuatu, Kise berseru. "Ah! Aku lupa! Aku datang kemari bersama dengan _senpai_ku'_ssu_." Kise menunjuk sebuah mobil di ujung jalan, mengisyaratkan bahwa _senpai_nya tengah menunggunya.

"Jadi Kise_chin_ tidak bisa ikut?" Simpul Murasakibara. "Padahal aku ingin kita reuni kecil-kecilan~" Pemuda tinggi itu tampak kecewa.

Kise semakin merasa tidak enak. Tentu saja ia ingin ikut, tapi bagaimana dengan Kasamatsu Yukio yang sudah repot-repot mengantarnya ke Kyoto? "_Anou ne_, kurasa aku tidak bisa kalau menginap'_ssu_, karena _senpai_ku pasti ada pekerjaan besok." Sesal Kise.

"Bagaimana kalau Kise-_kun_ ikut makan malamnya saja?" Tawar Kuroko.

"Tapi _senpai_ku―?"

"Kise_chin_ boleh mengajaknya kalau Kise_chin_ mau." Ujar Murasakibara.

"_Ii'ssu ka?_ (Boleh'_ssu_?)"

"_Atari mae jyan? Sate, ikou ze!_ (Tentu saja boleh. Baiklah, ayo pergi!)" Aomine kemudian melangkah menuju _chuushajou_ (_parking area_), tempat dimana Midorima memarkir mobilnya.

"_Un!_" Kise mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebar yang selalu menghiasi wajah cerianya. "Aku akan memberi tahu Kasamatsu-_senpai_." Ujarnya sebelum melangkah menghampiri mobil di ujung jalan.

"Baiklah, Kise. Kalau begitu kau ikuti mobilku'_nodayo_." Teriak Midorima yang disambut dengan lambaian tangan si pirang.

Ketiganya kemudian beralih dan menghampiri Aomine yang sudah bersandar pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam di tempat parkir.

.

.

***F****I****N***

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Haaaaaiiii~ Owari wa yo, owari! XDD

Gimana minna? Suka ama endingnya nggak? X3

Ohya buat reuni mereka bakal kayak gimana, kalian bisa bayangin sendiri .. hhehe

soal hubungan masing-masing tokohnya dengan chara baru yang muncul juga, silahkan kalian terka-terka sendiri .. XDD kalian bebas berekspresi *plakk* maksudku kalian bebas mau berpendapat seperti apa hubungan mereka hhoho tapi apa kalian berkenan ngasih tau saya tebakan kalian? XDD

Yep, makasiiiiiihh buat semuanya yang udah baca 49 days~ X3 baik silent readers, reviewers, kalian yang udah fave n follow juga, makasih banyak :* *cium satu satu* XDD

Buat Ry, big thanks buat obrolan tengah malemnya pe' plot yang awalnya stuck akhirnya bisa kukebut lagi. Sankyuu juga buat saran"nya :*

.

Okay, see you in next story guys~ *u*/

With love,

_Natha :D

.

.

Hai, sedikit sisa space kupake' buat balesin review buat yang nggak login :D

** shiro yuki :** hweeee iyaa ni shi-chaaann akashi nya kubikin mati disini, gomen ne~ TwT nggak sad ending kok, ni sequelnya nggak sadend kaaann ? *plakk* XDD

Hai, sankyuuuu udah nemu, baca n ngikutin 49 days yak, shi-chan X3

.

** Saiki Kuro :** hwaaaahh hai, seikai! Sono toori da .. bener banget .. rangkuman ceritanya kayak yang Saiki Kuro-san bilang :D hhehe syukurlah kalo' misteri nya di FanFic ini sampe' n bisa terpecahkan[?] XD

Hhaha nggak papa, aku suka baca komen" yang masuk kok :D halo, selamat datang si Fandom Kurobasu n salam kenal yak~ *u*/

Buat endingnya gimana? Apa udah puas? Apa udah sesuai ama yang Saiki Kuro-san pengenin? Nggak sadend kan hhehe hai, sankyuu udah nemu, baca n ngikutin 49 days yak X3

.

** Kagamine Lizzy :** hhaha okaeri! :D hwaaaahh beneran nggak sadar kah kalo' Kuroko nyamar jadi Akashi? O: hampir tapi nggak pe' nangis kan? Huehehe *plakk* hhaha kalo' matinya gara" sakit udah banyak lizzy~ *oy! Benernya mati gara" kecelakaan juga udah sering kali; Na!* XDD

Eh lizzy miss juga dimana Akashi meninggalnya? Kan pas yang Kise bangun tidur n muter kembali ingatannya ntu .. mimpi buruknya Kise :D *one clue for lizzy*

Hhaha iyaa ni, dibikin kok, gimana sequelnya? Hhehe hhaha fluff nya kerasa yak? Syukurlah~ aku wondering aja, takut nggak bisa bikin fluff gara" kebiasaan bikin yang angst lizzy~ XDD

Hai, sankyuu udah nemu, mampir baca n ngikutin 49 days yak lizzy~ X3 PS: emote nya lizzy di review lucu" de, jadi suka baca reviewnya XDD


End file.
